Family Values
by hjmugillecuty
Summary: It seems that Jason Morgan’s young protégé has gotten the Police Commissioner’s daughter pregnant.
1. Poor Mac

TITLE: Family Values

TITLE: Family Values

Author: Hjmugillecuty ()

Rating: PG

Summary: It seems that Jason Morgan's young protégée has gotten the Police Commissioner's daughter pregnant.

Spoilers: This starts after the August 1, 2008 episode and quickly goes AU

Pairing: Maxie/Spinelli

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me; they belong to  
their original creators

Author's Note: This story is 120 pages handwritten, 98 on Word, so be warned. Jason is probably very OOC in this, but oh well.

Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio walked into his house prepared for a semi-relaxing evening at home. His niece Robin and her boyfriend Patrick were coming for dinner, and while he wasn't crazy about Patrick, he loved to spend time with Robin. Unfortunately, what he walked in on changed his plans.

His daughter, Maxie, sat on the living room couch, curled in a ball, sobbing.

He rushed to the couch. "Maxie? Maxie, what's wrong?" He gave her a strong hug. She kept crying. "Maxie, sweetie, answer me. What happened?"

She shook her head against his shoulder.

"Maxie, please, you're scaring me." There was a knock on the door. "Come in! Please." He added under his breath.

"Uncle Mac?" Robin and Patrick walked in. "I asked mom if she wanted to come and…What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just got home and found her."

Robin hurried over. "Maxie? Maxie, it's Robin. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Maxie just kept crying.

"Maxie, you're going to make yourself sick." Robin turned to Patrick. "Maybe we should call someone."

"Who? Spinelli?"

"No!" Maxie yelled into Mac's shoulder.

"What!" Mac held her tighter. "Did Spinelli do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Daddy."

"Then why don't you want us to call him?" Robin asked quietly.

"He…he…" Maxie started crying again.

There was another knock on the door. Patrick opened it to find Anna.

"Hi, hope I'm not late…What's going on?"

"We don't know yet." Robin replied.

"Maxie, honey, it's Aunt Anna. Are you okay?"

"Aunt Anna?" Maxie looked up in surprise.

"Yes, sweetie, what happened?"

"Yeah, Maxie, what did Spinelli do?" Mac asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Spinelli?" Anna whispered to Patrick.

"He's her friend." He replied.

Maxie shook her head. "He…he kicked me out", she hiccupped.

"Of where?" Robin prompted.

"His life."

"What?" The question came from all directions.

"Maxie," Robin added, "What do you mean?"

"I went to see him at the coffeehouse because Dr. Hunter was making me so mad and I knew Spinelli would help. But he was all worried about something and he said…he said that 'he could no longer be in my radiant presence.'" She dissolved into tears again.

"He said what?" Anna asked, completely confused.

"That's how Spinelli talks." Patrick explained. "I imagine that meant that he couldn't be around her anymore."

"But why?" Anna added.

"Spinelli works for Jason Morgan, mom."

"Oh."

"He thinks," Maxie started again, "that there's going to be a mob war and he doesn't want me caught in the middle."

"Spinelli's smarter than I give him credit for." Mac declared.

"Dad!"

"Mac!"

"I'm sorry, honey." He patted Maxie's back.

She pulled away slightly. "I tried to tell him that nothing would happen to me, or at least that I'd be in danger anyway because of Kate. But he just pulled me out of the office and told one of Jason's men not to let me in anymore."

"It sounds like he just wants to keep you safe, Maxie." Patrick replied.

"I can keep myself safe."

The others looked at each other, bemused.

"Maxie," Robin began, "are you sure this is just about friendship?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Spinelli."

"He's my best friend."

"Are you…are you in love with him?"

Mac shook his head.

"I can't be in love with him."

"Why not?" Anna asked her.

"Aunt Anna, every guy I fall in love with dies. And I'm not going to let that happen to Spinelli."

Mac sighed, "Maxie, I think you might be overreacting."

"Oh rea…"

"That's not what I mean. As much as I wish it would happen, I don't think you and Spinelli are going to be able to stay away from each other."

"Yeah. I have faith in you Maxie." Robin added.

Maxie smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Well, now that things are somewhat settled," Patrick said, "how about dinner?"

"Oh! I didn't make anything." Maxie gasped.

"We'll go out." Mac smiled.

Jason Morgan sat on his couch wondering why his roommate Damien Spinelli hadn't come downstairs all evening. He wasn't about to go upstairs and ask, but he was honestly curious.

The sound of someone pounding on the door made him jump.

"Jason! Spinelli! Open up!"

He recognized Robin's voice and headed to the door.

"Hey Robin."

Robin pushed past him, followed by Anna.

"Uh, Robin?"

"Oh, right. You remember my mom, Anna Devane?"

"Jason."

"Ms. Devane."

"Alright." Robin waved her hands dismissively. "Where's Spinelli?"

"He's upstairs. He hasn't come down all night. So you know why?"

"Yeah, we know why." Robin walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Spinelli, get down here!"

"What's going on?"

Spinelli came downstairs carrying his laptop.

"Dr. Robin?"

"Spinelli, how could you?"

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Jason raised his hands, trying to calm her.

"Why don't you ask Spinelli?" Anna interjected.

"Yeah. Why don't you ask him why my cousin was in tears on the couch when I got there?"

"Maximista?" Spinelli's voice was hollow. He stumbled over to sit on the couch. "She cried?"

"Yes, she cried. Probably for hours."

"The Jackal didn't intend…didn't perceive that…"

Jason raised his hands again. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"The Jackal told the Fair Maximista today…"

"Robin?"

"Spinelli told Maxie to stay away from him."

Jason's eyes grew wide.

"For the Fair One's own protection, Stone Cold."

"Protection from what?" Anna asked.

"From the Russian rouge. The Jackal couldn't bear it if Maximista was…"

"Wait," Jason interrupted, "did you tell her about Karpov after I specifically told you not to?"

"The Fair Maximista came to the Jackal upset about the Devious Doctor. She desired that the Jackal do a background check, but to his great consternation she saw the work the Jackal had been doing for Stone Cold."

Anna leaned over to Robin, "I didn't understand a word of that."

"I did."

"The Jackal realized that his Fair Maximista might be in danger if his and Stone Cold's suspicions are correct and informed her that they should no longer be in each other's presence."

"Spinelli," Jason sighed, "why do you think Maxie's in danger?"

"Stone Cold, it is the women and children in our lives that are most in danger, because of our choices."

Robin gave a humorless laugh. "Well, you're really teaching him, Jason."

"Maxie's safe, Spinelli." Jason ran his hand through his hair.

"How can Stone Cold be certain?"

"I assigned her a guard the day…well, you know what day."

"Mac's not going to like that." Robin told him.

"If he keeps her safe, he will." Jason shot back.

"But she could still be harmed." Spinelli stood. "No, the Fair Maximista and the Jackal must stay apart." He ran back upstairs.

"Jason, you've got to convince him."

"Robin, when Spinelli makes up his mind…"

"You didn't see Maxie. She's hurting."

"So is Spinelli." Anna said thoughtfully.

"I'll talk to him, but Maxie should stay away for now. Spinelli is right that things aren't very safe."

"I don't know if they can stay away from each other, but I'll try." Anna and Robin left the Penthouse.

"Robin?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Is something wrong with Spinelli?"

"I used to think so. But, I think he just spends a lot of time in his own head that he forgets when things are real."

Meanwhile, Jason had followed Spinelli to his bedroom.

"Spinelli?"

Spinelli lay, flat on his back, in the middle of his bed.

"Yes, Stone Cold?"

"Are you okay?"

"The Jackal is ashamed. He did not think Fair Maximista would be so upset by his edict."

Jason sat down on the bed. "She really is safe, Spinelli. When I came home and found you two…That same day I put a guard on her."

"Why?"

"Because she's important to you. And you're right; it's the women we care about who get hurt. I've tried to make it seem that you weren't as much a part of things as you really are, to keep you safe. But we both know that if Maxie was in danger, we'd be compromised. Because you might not be able to work, and I couldn't do things without you."

"The Jackal just wants her to be safe."

"I know. And I agree, until this Karpov thing is over, you two should stay apart."


	2. Six Weeks Later

Six weeks later, Maxie sat on her couch staring blankly at the TV. She'd been doing that everyday after work. The first few days after Spinelli had banished her, she had tried to see him, only to be escorted out by Jason's men. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore, and Mac was starting to freak.

He was in the kitchen on the phone. "Robin, I'm really worried about her."

"Uncle Mac, just give her time."

"But she's been sick the past couple of days too. And she won't let me take her to the doctor."

"Why not?"

"She thinks that Spinelli will check the medical records and get worried. She says he has to focus on work right now."

"I guess he does. We've been getting some of Jason's men and that Russian's in the ER."

"Down at the precinct too. I'm just really scared, Robin."

"How about I come over and take her out?"

"Will you? Please?"

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

Mac walked into the living room and hung up the phone. "Maxie?"

"Uh huh."

"Robin's coming over. She wants to take you out."

"I don't want to go out, Dad."

Mac sat next to her on the couch. "Maxie, honey, you're starting to scare me."

"What?" Maxie looked up at him.

"You don't go out; your friends don't come over…"

"What friends? Spinelli won't see me, Lulu and Johnny are missing."

"You've been sick and won't let me take you to the doctor."

"I explained that."

"Maxie, please. Just go out with Robin. For me?"

Maxie sighed. "Okay dad."

"Thank you." The doorbell rang at that moment. "There she is."

"Hi Maxie, hi Uncle Mac." Robin kissed his cheek.

"Hi Robin." Maxie said dejectedly.

"C'mon Maxie. We're going out." Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. "Bye Uncle Mac."

"Bye girls. Have fun."

Once they got outside, Maxie pulled her arm away. "Okay Robin, you got me outside, you can go now."

"I promised Uncle Mac that I'd take you out. So we are going out."

"Robin, I don't feel well."

"Then I'll take you to GH."

"No you will not."

"Alright, then we're going to Kelly's." Robin pulled her down the street.

--

They walked into Kelly's.

"Hi Mike." Robin called as they settled at a table.

"If it isn't two of my favorite ladies." Mike smiled and came over. "Maxie, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

She gave him a tight smile, and then stiffened as she looked at the door.

Robin turned and saw Spinelli.

"Hey Spin." Mike greeted him as Spinelli halted when he saw Maxie.

Maxie slapped her hand over her mouth, "Excuse me," and ran to the bathroom.

"Maximista?" Spinelli sounded awed.

"Spinelli, stay here." Robin hurried after Maxie. "Mike, keep him here." She called over her shoulder.

Spinelli turned to escape but was pulled back by Mike's hand on his messenger bag.

"Just where do you think you're going, Spinelli?"

"The Jackal cannot be around the Fair Maximista."

"Yeah right. Have a seat at the bar."

"But.."

"Sit down."

Spinelli ducked his head and sat down on a stool.

"Now Robin said for you to wait. So drink your soda and wait."

Robin pushed the bathroom door open. "Maxie? Are you okay?"

She heard a groan from one of the stalls and looked in to see Maxie on the floor, leaning over the bowl.

"Maxie?"

"Robin, I'm sick."

"I can see that. Are you done?"

"I think so."

"Alright, get up. Let's get you freshened up." Robin helped Maxie up. "Have you been throwing up a lot?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think it is?"

"I hope it's the flu. I think…I'm pregnant. Maxie leaned on the sink, resting her head in her hands.

Robin's eyes grew wide. "Why do you think…?"

"Because I'm late, I'm throwing up, and I had unprotected sex."

"Maxie, you know better than that." Robin groaned. "Have you done a test?"

Maxie laughed hollowly. "I haven't left the house for six weeks except to go to work."

"So you might not…"

"I am."

"But who?"

"Spinelli."

"What?!" Robin covered her mouth. "I thought you…I mean; I didn't know…I don't know what to say."

"You can say that Dad's going to kill me. No, actually he'll kill Spinelli first, then me."

Robin started pacing the bathroom. "Okay, so I'm going to find Kelly and have her do a test for you, then…"

"No." Maxie interrupted. "Spinelli will hack in and get my records and he'll start freaking out."

"You don't want to tell him?"

"Not right now. Not when there's a mob war going on."

"Okay, but I'm sure Mike's keeping him in the diner."

"Why?"

"Because you two need to talk."

"Robin…"

"Not about a baby, just to talk." Robin grabbed her arm, again, and pulled her back into the hallway.

Maxie peeked around the wall, to see Spinelli sitting at the counter, talking to Mike.

"The Jackal really should depart."

"Not yet Spinelli."

She saw the dark bags under his eyes and knew he hadn't slept in a long time. His usually messy hair was even worse than usual and his clothes were wrinkled.

"He looks really bad." She whispered to Robin.

"He looks like he misses you."

Maxie nodded and walked into the dining room.

"You need a haircut, Spinelli."

Spinelli jumped, running a hand through his hair. "Maximista!" His voice softened. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"As well as can be expected."

Robin and Mike watched from the counter.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Maxie told him. "I really am."

"As am I. For you, I mean."

"Well, Jason probably…"

"Yes, the Jackal should…" He leaned over and touched her cheek lightly. "Bye Maximista." He hurried out of the diner, his head lowered.

Maxie turned to Mike and Robin, who immediately pretended to have been talking.

"You two are horrible fakers, you know?"

"You okay, Maxie?" Mike asked sympathetically.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Has Spinelli been coming in a lot?"

"Not as much. Jason's…Well, he's been busy."

"Is Jason okay?" Robin asked.

"You know I can't talk to you girls about this."

"Can I ask you this: Will it be over soon?" Maxie looked at him with desperate eyes.

"I sure hope so, Maxie. I sure hope so."

--

Maxie and Robin left Kelly's with full stomachs.

"Alright, I know you don't want to go to GH, so how about Nikolas' clinic. I know everyone who works there and I bet we can convince them to keep it off the system."

"I don't…"

"Maxie, you have to find out for sure."

"Okay."

Nadine greeted them as they entered the clinic.

"Robin! You here to volunteer?"

"No actually, umm…"

"We're here for me." Maxie decided to just say it."

Nadine was surprised. "What?"

"I need a pregnancy test done, and I really need you not to put it in any computer system."

"Okay, I'm a little confused."

"Maxie thinks she's pregnant, so we need a test to be sure, but we don't want it recorded anywhere because she doesn't want anyone else to know."

"I'm still confused, but I suppose we can do that. There should be a room available."

Nadine took them to a back room and did the test. "It'll be a few minutes."

"Thanks Nadine!" Robin called after her.

"What are you going to do if it's positive?"

"I don't know."

"Well, would you want to keep it?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure? You're so young and well, you're not with Spinelli."

"Not right now, but who knows? The thing is, Robin, I know that I'm not going to be able to have lots of kids and any pregnancy I do have is going to be dangerous because of my heart, so I'm keeping my babies."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"I try not to let people."

"What about Spinelli? Will you tell him?"

"Not until he'll let us be around each other." She sighed. "I don't know how you did this Robin. First Stone, then Jason. How could you stand it when they pushed you away to keep you 'safe'?"

"I don't know. I think I volunteered to baby sit you."

They laughed together.

There was a little knock on the door and Nadine stuck her head in. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Robin smiled, "come in."

"I've got your results, Maxie. You are pregnant."

Maxie let out the breath she'd been holding. "Okay."

"I didn't put it in the system, but you really need to make an appointment with your OB/GYN. That is, if you're keeping the baby."

"I will, I promise. I just need to figure some stuff out. Robin, I'm gonna head home, okay?"

"Sure. I'll call you later."

Maxie left.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. She was pretty sure she was pregnant."

"Does she…does she know what she's going to do?"

"I don't know. Look, I gotta go, but the clinic looks great. You guys are doing a wonderful job."

"Thanks. I'll see you."

--

Jason was working at his desk when someone knocked on the door.

"Jason?"

"Robin?" Jason stood and opened the door for her. "What are you doing here? Actually, you probably shouldn't be here."

"Don't start with that. Is Spinelli here?"

"No, he's at the coffeehouse."

"Good." Robin walked in and sat on the couch.

Jason shut the door and turned. "Is this about Maxie?"

"Yes."

"It's not safe right now."

"Do you know what this is doing to her?"

"I know that she only leaves the house for work, at least until today. I know that Kate is starting to worry about her work, you might want to mention that to her. I know…"

"Okay, you know things. Good grief."

"I told you there was a guard on her."

"I didn't know he gave you updates."

"I need to know when to send Spinelli over."

"And six weeks in the house didn't seem like the right time!"

"Hey, calm down. I figured she was okay. Well, at least until you took her to the clinic today."

"Nothing is a secret from you, is it?"

"Only why you went to the clinic." Jason sat down on the coffee table. "Is she okay?"

"Well, she's pregnant."

Jason was dumbstruck. "I'm going to kill Spinelli."

"Wait. You knew that…that they…"

"Considering that I walked in and found them on the couch…"

Robin jumped up. "Ew, Jason!"

"What's she going to do?"

"She's keeping the baby."

"Is she going to tell Spinelli?"

"I don't know."

"Robin, he's going to know. Even he can figure it out."

"Just give her time."

Jason reached for his phone. "I need to double her guard."

Robin looked straight at him. "Jason, are things really that bad?"

"It's bad, but we're winning."

"There's no winning, Jason."

"Robin, don't…"

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening as Spinelli came home.

"Dr. Robin?"

"Hi Spinelli. I should go. Bye Jason. Nice to see you again Spinelli."

Spinelli started upstairs.

"Hold on Spinelli."

"Yes, Stone Cold."

"I want you to stop moping in your room."

"Moping, Master?"

"Yes. Moping. You've been doing it for six weeks."

"If the Master is unhappy with his Grasshopper's work…"

"Your work has been excellent and you know I'm not talking about that."

"I'm sorry Stone Cold. The Jackal doesn't understand."

"You've been missing Maxie and I don't entirely get you two, but this is going to be over soon. I promise."

"I saw the Fair Maximista today, you know."

"I know."

"She said I need a haircut."

"You do."

"It hurts, Stone Cold. There is a hole that only she can fill."

"I promise, it'll be safe soon. But I am going to increase her guard until this Karpov thing ends."

"Thank you, Stone Cold."

--

Maxie walked into her house.

"Dad?"

Mac leaned out of the kitchen. "Maxie? What are you doing home?"

Maxie threw herself on the couch. "I went out with Robin. Then I came home."

"Where's Robin?"

"I dunno."

"Did you have fun?"

"Not really. We went to Kelly's."

"Oh?"

"Spinelli was there." Maxie started crying and Mac slipped onto the couch next to her.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's not fair dad. And I can't even tell him that I'm…" She leaned into his shoulder.

"You're what?"

Maxie composed herself and sat up. "Daddy, you can't freak out, okay?"

"This doesn't sound good."

"I'm pregnant."

"What! But you haven't even…" Mac stood and started pacing. "Okay, who do I need to go kill?"

"No one, Dad. I told you not to freak out!"

"And you expected me to listen? Who did this, Maxie?"

"I did! And I thought you didn't want to know about my sex life?"

"I do when it means you're going to have a baby!"

"Stop shouting, Dad, please. I can't do this with you so mad at me."

"I'm sorry." He sat back down and held her hand. "Who is it, Maxie?"

"Spinelli."

"What…how…what?"

"You know, I don't get why everyone is so shocked. We were inseparable."

"But…Spinelli?"

"Sure, you know he's actually got a great body and…"

"I don't need to hear about Spinelli's body."

"Sorry, Dad. I just start to ramble. Usually no one is interrupting. Spinelli just listens."

Mac held his head. "Maxie, I just…I can't believe that Jason Morgan's right hand man is the father of my first grandchild."

"He's not always going to work for Jason. He took a Private Investigator course."

"What is your mother going to say?"

"Why should we tell her? She doesn't care?"

"Maxie…I'm not in the mood."

"I'll tell her, eventually. But I should probably tell Spin first."

"You're still not allowed near him."

"I'll figure something out." Maxie gave her dad a brilliant smile. "Do you think he'll be happy?"

"I don't know, sweetie. But I don't really know anything about him. Do you? I mean, what about his family?"

"He doesn't talk about them. I know he has a grandmother in Tennessee, but that's all."

She leaned against his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad."

"For what?"

"Not yelling too much."


	3. Enter the Lawyers

Mac entered the PCPD the next day on a mission. He headed directly for their computer expert.

"Hey, Officer Lacey."

"Yes, Commissioner."

"I need a background check on Damien Spinelli."

"Morgan's tech guy?"

"Yeah. Anything you can get on him before he showed up in Port Charles."

"Sure."

Next, he found his way to the office of District Attorney Alexis Davis. Luckily she was in and at her desk.

"Mac. What can I do for you?" She asked brightly.

"I need a favor actually."

"What?"

"Well, it's really for Maxie. Since she can't talk to Spinelli right now," Alexis nodded, "and he probably wouldn't talk to me, I was hoping that either you or Diane could speak with him for me."

"About what?"

"Basic stuff. If he plans to keep working for Jason, is he going to go back to school, how he plans to support my daughter and their child?"

"Stop right there." Alexis stood and walked around the desk to shut the door. "Maxie's…"

"Pregnant, yes."

"And its Spinelli's?"

"So she tells me."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Honestly? I'd tear him to pieces if I could. But Maxie would never speak to me again."

"Does he know?"

"Not according to Maxie, but he always knows things he shouldn't. So, will you do me the favor?"

"Of course. Although Diane will probably have to do the questioning."

"Thank you, Alexis."

--

Diane strode in to Alexis' office about an hour later.

"Alright Alexis, what was so important that I had to rush down here?"

Alexis closed the door and returned to her desk. "That was rushing?"

"Don't start."

"I had a very strange visit from Commissioner Scorpio a while ago."

"If you think you've dug something up on one of my clients…"

"No, actually, he was hoping we could dig something up for him."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mac is wondering about Spinelli's future prospects."

"Spinelli?" Diane laughed. "Why would he want to know that?"

"Because, my dear Diane, it seems that Jason Morgan's young protégée has gotten the Police Commissioner's daughter pregnant."

"Oh…my…Lord." Diane's mouth dropped.

"Yeah, that was how I reacted."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, Mac seemed pretty sure."

"I knew there was something going on between them…but I didn't think it had gone that far."

"At least you knew something was happening."

"They were inseparable. Of course something was happening." Diane waved her hand dismissively. "So, the Commissioner wants me to speak to Mr. Spinelli about this."

"Yes, but he doesn't know about the baby. Or shouldn't know, at least."

"Maxie hasn't told him?"

"No. Apparently he's been keeping her away for her safety."

"Oh yes. Well, maybe it's time for Mr. Spinelli to start his P.I. firm."

"His what?"

"He did a private investigator course online. I sort of imagine it as Mr. Morgan, Max, Milo, Mr. Spinelli, and possibly Detective Spencer working out of some dive on the docks. Mr. Spinelli handles the computers and the others run around chasing people. It's all very…manly."

Alexis had her head down on the desk, laughing hysterically.

"What, you don't see it?"

"I do, actually, that's what's so funny. Think we could talk them into it?"

"Just give me time." Diane stood. "So, I'll speak to Mr. Spinelli today. Lunch, tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"And we should stop at Kate's; take the little mother to lunch with us."

"Give her some advice."

"Exactly. See you."

--

Jason opened his door to greet Diane.

"Mr. Morgan, how good to see you today." She walked past him into the penthouse.

"Diane? Do you need something?"

"Is Mr. Spinelli here?"

"He's in the kitchen. Spinelli!" He turned to face her. "What's this about?"

Spinelli ambled in before she could answer, his arms laden with orange soda and barbeque chips.

"The Master called?" He started when he saw Diane and dropped the food on the coffee table. "Oh, Lady of Justice. I assume you are here for Stone Cold so I will retire…"

"No, Mr. Spinelli, I'm here to see you. I realized that I've never been officially hired as your attorney, so I thought we'd take care of that."

"Why does the Jackal require an attorney?"

Diane laughed.

"You know why." Jason replied.

"I have the paperwork here." Diane rifled through her briefcase. "And of course, I'll need some basic information."

"Information?" Spinelli sounded overwhelmed.

"Place of birth, parents' names, education. The basics." Diane tried to sound disinterested, but from the way Jason looked at her, she didn't think it had worked.

"The Jackal was born in Tennessee. I was raised by my granny in Oakfield." Spinelli began.

"Your parents?"

"My maternal one passed on. Her name was Lucy."

He changed subjects quickly. "I was attending PCU."

"What were you studying?"

He shrugged. "Computers."

"Naturally. Do you intend to return to school?"

"Not at this time."

"Do you expect to work for Jason your whole life?"

Jason broke in, giving Diane a look. "No, he doesn't."

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli looked shocked.

"Eventually, he's going to be Jackal P.I., right Spinelli?"

"Yes. Someday." Spinelli agreed.

Diane looked over her notes. "We missed one thing."

"What?"

"Your father's name."

"I'm afraid that will have to remain unanswered, as the Jackal does not know his name." Spinelli looked at Diane defiantly.

Jason decided it was time to talk to Diane alone. "Spinelli, will you excuse us a moment?"

"Of course. I will retire to my regrettably pink room."

Spinelli bounded up the stairs.

Jason turned to Diane.

"What was that about?"

"I wanted to get to know Mr. Spinelli more?"

"Right, Diane. Did you talk to Robin? Or Maxie?"

"Of course not. I spoke to Alexis"

"How does she know?"

"Know what, Mr. Morgan?"

"Diane." Jason just looked at her.

"Alright. Commissioner Scorpio told her. He wanted us to find out Mr. Spinelli's ability to care for Miss Jones and the child."

"I pay him enough."

"You know that's not what the Commissioner is concerned about."

Jason shrugged.

"Did you know about his father?"

"He said something once about abandoned children that made me suspect."

"Hmmm."


	4. Lunch

AN: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!

Diane and Alexis walked into the Crimson Magazine offices the next day.

"Hi Maxie." Alexis greeted the young assistant as she turned to see them.

"Ms. Miller, Ms. Davis, are you here to see Kate?"

"Actually, Miss Jones, we're here to take you to lunch."

"Me?" Maxie was very surprised.

Kate walked out of her office. "Diane, Alexis how good to see you. Did you need to see me?"

"No, Kate." Alexis demurred. "We wanted to take Maxie to lunch."

"Maxie?"

"Yes." Diane grabbed Maxie's hand as Alexis took her purse, and they pulled her toward the elevator. "Someone has to plan your bridal shower."

Kate smiled happily. "Go ahead."

The elevator doors closed.

"Great," Alexis said, "now we have to plan a shower."

Diane shrugged. "I planned it weeks ago. Your invitation is in the mail."

"Wait, if we're not planning Kate's shower…" Maxie began.

"We'll explain at lunch." Alexis replied.

They found a table at the Metro Court restaurant. After ordering, Diane and Alexis turned to Maxie.

"Okay. What is this about?" Maxie asked.

"Well, I spoke to Mr. Spinelli yesterday." Diane began.

An anxious expression appeared on Maxie's face. "Is he okay? No, if he was okay, you wouldn't have lied to Kate. Is he sick?"

"He's fine, Maxie." Alexis assured her. "Maybe I should start with this; Mac came to see me yesterday."

"Why?" Maxie's eyes grew wide. "Did he tell…did you tell Spin…what do you know?"

Alexis grinned. "We know there's going to be a…mini-Jackal?"

"Oh no." Maxie held her head. "Does he know?"

"I didn't tell him." Maxie breathed a sigh of relief. "But Mr. Morgan does know."

"How?"

"I believe he's had a bodyguard on you." Diane replied.

"He has not!" Maxie was shocked.

"You're surprised?" Alexis asked. "And this pasta is delicious, by the way."

"But I would know. Wouldn't I?"

"Not…" Diane's phone rang. "Excuse me." She turned away. "Hello?"

"Look, Maxie…" Alexis began. Her own phone rang, followed by Maxie's.

"Hello?"

"Maxie?"

"Robin? What's up?"

"You need to get to GH?"

"Why? What happened?"

"Just get down here." Robin hung up.

Diane and Alexis snapped their phones shut simultaneously. Maxie stood.

"I have to good."

"I'll give you a ride, Miss Jones." Diane declared.

"To GH?"

"Yes. Alexis, it was nice to see you as friends."

"It was. I'm sure I'll be seeing you across the table soon."

Diane paid and led Maxie out to her car.

"What happened? Why did Robin call me?"

"There was a shootout, down at the docks."

"Spinelli?"

"He and Mr. Morgan were both shot."

Maxie began to cry. "No!"

Diane helped her into the car and hurried to the hospital.

"Was it bad?"

"I don't know. We'll find out soon." Diane grabbed Maxie's hand and squeezed gently. "Stay calm. It's not good for you or the baby."

Maxie gulped and tried to make her heart beat slower.

"And Miss Jones, I know you are the Police Commissioner's daughter, but…"

"Don't let Spinelli talk to the police without you."

"Exactly."

--

Maxie raced into the Emergency Room, followed more slowly by Diane. Maxie saw Epiphany at the desk and hurried to her.

"Where's Spinelli?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Is he here? Is he okay?"

"Miss Jones…" Epiphany began.

"Maxie?" Robin came around the corner.

"Robin! Where is he? Is he hurt badly?"

"Let's sit down."

"No. That means it's bad."

"It's not bad. I just want you to sit down." Robin led her to the couch.

"Spinelli is going to be fine."

"Going to be?"

"He broke is leg and a bullet grazed his head," Maxie gasped, "but it didn't do any more than a scratch."

"Thank goodness."

Diane sat next to Maxie and patted her knee. "Told you. What about Mr. Morgan?"

"Jason was shot in the upper left chest. Not his heart, but he's in surgery."

"Can I see Spinelli?" Maxie asked her cousin.

"They're setting his leg. But you can see him after they're done."


	5. The Reveal

AN: I know the timeline doesn't exactly work, but it's a Soap Opera, right?

About half an hour later Maxie slowly pushed open the door to Spinelli's hospital room. He was lying in the bed, his left leg elevated with a bandage wrapped around his head. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep from crying.

"Spin?"

He turned toward the door, trying to raise his upper body to see her. "Maxie?"

She hurried over and helped him raise the bed up. Then she hugged him.

"Maximista, what…"

"I don't care about Karpov. You're hurt."

"Karpov is dead."

"What?"

"Stone Cold…"

Maxie interrupted him. "Don't tell me."

"Pardon?"

"If I know, I could be forced to testify. So don't tell me. And don't tell anyone else. Especially not the cops. At least not until Diane is here."

"Okay." Spinelli looked confused.

"How are you?"

"My leg hurts." Spinelli grinned sheepishly. "How is Stone Cold?"

"He's in surgery, but Robin thinks he'll be fine." Maxie touched the bandage on his head. "Spin…maybe this isn't the right time but I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Maximista?"

"Do you remember…of course you remember. Um, do you know what we forgot the night we…you know."

"Forgot? I haven't forgotten anything…"

"No. I mean while we were…you know. We forgot something."

"What?"

"The condom." Maxie looked at his confused face. "Spinelli, I'm pregnant."

"What!?"

"I'm having a baby."

"And…it is the Jackal's?" Spinelli's hand reached toward Maxie's abdomen.

"Of course." Maxie put his hand over the baby.

"And…and…"

"I'm keeping it."

"When?"

"April, I think. I haven't seen Dr Lee yet but Robin took me to the clinic for a test."

A smile slowly spread across Spinelli's face but he didn't say anything.

Maxie started to worry about his silence. "You don't have to be involved Spin. I'd love it if you were, because I love you, but if you don't…"

"You love me?" Spinelli asked softly.

"Yes. Being without you for six weeks…well, I realized…"

"I love you too."

"What?" She leaned over to the bed. He reached up and pulled her head down for a kiss.

"The Jackal loves his Maximista." Spinelli told her.

Maxie smiled. "I missed you so much."

"Does the Grandfather of my progeny know?"

"Yes."

"And the Jackal is still alive?"

"Mac wouldn't take you away from me."

There was a knock on the door and it opened to show Mac and Detective Lucky Spencer.

"Maxie." Lucky began. "We need to speak with Spinelli."

"Not without Diane." She stood, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Maxie…" Mac began.

"She is correct." Spinelli jumped in. "I cannot speak without the brusque Lady of Justice, my attorney."

"Fine." Mac declared. "I would like to speak with Spinelli alone, though."

"Dad!"

"Lucky."

Lucky took Maxie's hand and pulled her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Mac sat down in the chair Maxie had vacated. "So, Spinelli. I assume that Maxie told you…"

"About the child? Yes Commissioner, Sir."

"Well, I already promised her that I wouldn't kill you…"

"Thank you."

"But there's something I need to tell you." Mac interlaced his hands and leaned his chin on them. "Before I tell you, there are two things I need to clarify."

Spinelli was getting very confused. "Sir?"

"First, you know that Maxie is not my biological daughter, even though I raised her and Georgie as if they were?"

"Yes, the Jackal knows."

"Second, do you know anything about your father?"

"No, and I do not care to."

'C'mon, you're a hacker, you never looked for him?"

"He did not care to look for the Jackal, why should the Jackal care to find him." Spinelli folded his arms, "Why does the Commissioner ask these questions?"

"When I found out that you got Maxie pregnant, I had a background check run on you."

"You did?"

"Your father was listed and I think you should know."

Spinelli tensed up. "I don't want…"

"Your father was Robert Scorpio." Mac told him. "My brother."

"What?" Spinelli was stunned.

"You are Robin's half-brother, my nephew. We thought my brother was dead but two years ago he showed up in Port Charles. He was a spy for…"

Spinelli interrupted. "But why…why would he…I mean…"

"I don't know, Spinelli. If I had known…I raised Robin, Maxie, and Georgie. I would have loved to raise a son." Mac took Spinelli's hand and squeezed it.

The door burst open and Maxie ran in. "Dad! You better not be…"

Spinelli raised a hand. "It's fine Maximista. Uncle Mac was just…"

Maxie ignored him. "…interrogating about what happened down…wait, Uncle Mac?"

Mac stood up and put his arm around Maxie. "Yes Maxie. It seems that Spinelli is the son of your Uncle Robert."

"Oh my goodness." Maxie collapsed into the chair. "I feel faint."

"Maximista?"

"Maxie, are you okay? Do you need me to get a doctor?"

"I'll be fine. So, Spinelli's my cousin?"

"Well, he's my nephew…but as far as blood…"

Spinelli reached over and took her hand. "We are whatever the Fair One wants us to be."

Maxie smiled at him.

"Does Robin know?" She asked.

"I was about to go tell her. I'll be back." Mac left the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Spin. This doesn't change anything, right?" She leaned over him.

"No, Maximista." He pulled her down for another kiss. When they separated, he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I love you."

Maxie grinned. "I love you too." She sat back down.

"Maxie?"

"What?"

"Why do you think he left me?" Spinelli sounded sad.

"Maybe he didn't know." She ran her finger along his cheek. "Or, he is a spy! Maybe he had to leave. I always thought he was dead."

"Wha…"

Spinelli was interrupted by his door swinging open and Robin hurrying inside.

"Spinelli? You're my…my…"

"Yes, my newfound sibling."

"Oh wow!" Robin hurried over to the bed and hugged him. "And I'm going to be an aunt!" She slapped her hand over her mouth.

Maxie laughed. "I told him, Robin."

"Oh good. I can't believe this."

"Neither can the Jackal."

"What do you think, Maxie? Do we look like brother and sister?"

Maxie looked at them. "Some. But I never realized how much Spin looks like Mac."

"I…I do?" He brushed his hair back.

"She's right." Robin turned his head. "It's not much, but it's there."

Spinelli decided to change the subject. "How is Stone Cold?"

"Jason?" Robin replied airily. "He's fine. No serious damage."

"Maybe I should go check on him?" Maxie looked at Spinelli who nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." Maxie shut the door behind her.

"Dr Robin? You keep staring."

"Sorry Spinelli. It's just…I never had a brother."

"Ah. And the Jackal never had a sister." Robin took Maxie's seat.

"We thought dad was dead for so long. I never even imagined…"

"Why did…what do you mean, dead?"

"There was an explosion on a boat he was on. Uncle Mac raised me because of it. He hasn't told me what he was doing instead."

"Well, clearly he spent time in Tennessee."

Robin laughed. "I guess so."


	6. Murder?

Meanwhile, Maxie peeked into Jason's room. He was alone, for once, so she headed inside.

"Jason?" She whispered.

"Hello Maxie." Jason turned to face her. "How's Spinelli?"

"He's gonna be okay. How are you?"

Jason touched the bandage attached to his left shoulder. "I'm fine."

"You sure, or are you just being brave?"

Jason smirked. "And how are you?" He nodded toward her abdomen.

"I'm fine." She rested her hands over the baby. "So, you know."

"Robin told me."

"Are you going to try to keep us apart?" Maxie asked softly.

"The threat is gone. And I'll always have a guard on you."

Maxie nodded.

"Plus, eventually he'll start his P.I. business. I'm sure you'll help him with that."

Maxie grinned. "It is in his blood."

"What?"

"Mac just told us. Spinelli is Robin's brother."

Jason tried to push himself up, but groaned and settled back down. "Really?"

"Yeah. Uncle Robert is his dad."

"Wait, does that make you…"

"No. Frisco's my biological dad. Mac feels bad though, I could tell. He wishes he had known so he could have raised Spin too." Maxie giggled. "Sometimes I think Mac just likes to collect kids."

"So, I guess Spinelli's not in danger from Mac."

Maxie shook her head, and then jumped when Diane came in the door behind her.

"Sorry, Miss Jones."

"That's okay. I should be getting back to Spin."

"Tell him I'll be in shortly."

"Sure Diane. Bye Jason." She spun and headed out.

When she got down to Spinelli's room, she was shocked to see a police officer guarding the door. He checked a list and allowed her inside, where she found a flummoxed Spinelli being questioned by Lucky Spencer.

"Hey!" She yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Lucky jumped. "I'm just asking Spinelli some questions."

Maxie grabbed his arm and started pulling him outside. "He already asked for his lawyer, you can't ask him questions."

"Maximista…"

"No, Spin. He's not supposed to be in here." Maxie slammed the door in Lucky's shocked face.

"Maximista." Maxie spun around.

"What was Lucky doing in here? Why is there a cop outside? Why…"

"Maximista!" Spinelli yelled to get her attention.

"What?"

"Come here." Maxie walked over to the bed where he pulled her close to his face. "My Maximista must calm down."

She grinned and kissed him. "Sorry. What did Lucky want?"

"He was asking if the Jackal had heard from the Blond One and the Mob Prince."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I hadn't, as my Junior Fashionista well knows."

"Why is there a cop outside?"

"Because the Jackal is under arrest."

"What? Why?" Maxie stood up angrily and began pacing. "I can't believe Dad would do this to us."

"Maximista, please calm down. The Jackal is under arrest because of Comrade Karpov."

"Oh." Maxie sat down. "Well that makes sense I guess."

"You guess?" Spinelli laughed.

"Well, of course you're a person of interest. Did they say anything about bail?"

"I have not spoken to the brusque Lady of Justice."

"She's with Jason."

"How is Stone Cold?" Spinelli tried to sit up so Maxie leaned over to raise the bed.

"He's fine. Stop worrying about Jason. I'm worried about you."

"The Jackal is fine. How many times do I have to tell the Fair Maximista?"

"Spin." Maxie sighed. "I like to worry about you. Sometimes it's all I can do."

Spinelli pulled her hand. "Come here." He pulled her onto the bed. "You look tired."

"I'm fine." She laid her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers along his arm.

"The Jackal is sorry he worried you."

Their cozy scene was interrupted when Diane opened the door and strode inside.

"Mr. Spinelli…Oh! Sorry!" She shielded her eyes. "Everyone decent?"

"Yes, Ms Miller." Maxie laughed.

Diane lowered her hand. "Very well. I see that the two of you have made up."

"We weren't…"

"Yes, I know. Mr. Spinelli, I've arranged for your bail so when you are discharged from the hospital, you may return to the Penthouse, or wherever you may wish to go."

"Thank you." Spinelli told her.

"I'll be by in a few days to discuss the trial."

"Trial?"

"Yes, Miss Jones. Mr. Spinelli has been charged with accessory to murder, Mr. Morgan with murder." Diane left.


	7. Family Dinner

AN: Again, thanks so much for the reviews! Spoilers for Night Shift in this chapter.

The door to Jason's Penthouse opened slowly as Spinelli pushed the door open with his crutches.

"Spin, let me get the door." Maxie called.

"No, Maximista. You are carrying the bags and you shouldn't even do that. Perhaps I should call Cody, the Protector of the Night."

"I can lift some bags, Spin." Maxie entered the Penthouse and dumped the grocery bags by the couch. Spinelli followed.

"Sit down Spin. You're supposed to keep your leg up." Maxie encouraged him to sit down and put his leg up on the coffee table.

Spinelli started rifling through the bags. "Did you bring the Nectar of the Gods?"

"Yes." She pulled the bottle out. "But you really shouldn't be drinking this." She held it in the air.

"Maximista!" He reached up and pulled her arm down.

"I'll trade you for a kiss." Maxie smiled.

He reached for her head and pulled her in for a firm kiss. She softened into him and he grabbed the soda with his other hand.

"Got it."

Maxie laughed and leaned into him as he took a gulp. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well…" She grinned at him suggestively. His eyebrows went way up. "Mac invited us to dinner tonight." She elbowed him in the side.

He coughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Robin and Patrick are coming."

"A real family meal?"

"Yeah." Maxie sighed. "I take it for granted, don't I?"

Spinelli wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger. "What, Fair One?"

"Having a family. I remember when I was younger; Mac and my mom were pretending to be married for some case…"

"Case?" Spinelli interrupted.

"They did some of their own private investigating. Anyway, they had been together years ago, for a while they thought Mac was Georgie's father, and Mac had just always been around. And Robin…" Maxie shook her head "…she was the cool older cousin. I worshipped her."

Spinelli put his hand on her abdomen. "So they were pretending to be married."

"Oh, yeah, and Georgie and I came in while they were pretending. We believed it and were so excited. I always wanted to be Mac Scorpio's daughter." Maxie interlaced her fingers with hers.

"Why?"

"Because he was there. Frisco was never here, I hardly even know him. But Mac…" She turned to face Spinelli." General Hospital used to have this big charity talent show called the Nurse's Ball. Almost everyone in town would perform. One year Mac, Robin and I did a number with Mr. Quartermaine and Emily, and Scott Baldwin and his two daughters, Karen and Serena. I was probably seven. Robin was about to start college. She was dating Jason then."

"And the Maximista is off track again."

"Sorry. It's just that I thought they were so romantic. The Nurse's Ball raised money for AIDS research in Stone Cates' name; he was Robin's first boyfriend. She would always give a speech. The year after Jason's accident, she was really upset and Jason ran to the stage and carried her away. I was just little so I didn't know what Jason did for a living so…"

"Maxie…"

"I know, I know." She started laughing at herself and buried her face in his chest.

"Does the Jackal get to hear about this storied performance?" He whispered in her ear.

"Right, right." She straightened up. "So the men were singing 'Thank Heaven for Little Girls' and acted like they were sending us to school, and then we sang 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.' I had the greatest boa."

Spinelli was laughing so hard that tears were coming to his eyes.

"Hey." Maxie elbowed him again.

"Ow."

"It was great. Everyone in town knew that I was Mac's little girl."

"You were."

"I wish we still had the Nurse's Ball. It was so much fun. Maybe I'll talk to Kate, or Nikolas."

"What else did people do?"

"Lucky and Liz used to sing. There was lots of dancing. People in Port Charles are way talented."

"Oh?"

"Seriously. I think we should have the Nurse's Ball again. Maybe I'll ask Robin tonight what she thinks."

"So, we are attending the Scorpio Family dinner?"

"Of course we are. C'mon, I'll help you change."

Spinelli raised an eyebrow.

--

Later that evening, Maxie held the front door of her house open for Spinelli.

"Dad!" She called. "We're here!" She ushered Spinelli over to the couch and put his leg up. "Dad?"

"Maxie?" Mac hurried out of the kitchen. "Where are you hiding the barbeque sauce?"

"It's in the fridge!"

"Where?" Maxie huffed and pushed past him. "Hey, Damien. How are you doing?"

"Fine, sir."

Mac glanced at him. "I thought you were going to start calling me Uncle?"

"Sorry…Uncle Mac."

Mac grinned. The doorbell rang and he turned to let in Robin and Patrick. He kissed Robin's cheek, and then returned to the kitchen.

"Hey Spinelli." Patrick greeted him. "How's the leg?"

"Fine. How are the Scrubs?"

"We're good." Robin sat down next to him. "I'm getting so big." She rubbed her belly. "This is your future."

Spinelli smiled.

"Look Spin," Patrick began, "there's something…"

"Let's wait for Uncle Mac and Maxie." Robin interrupted.

"What?"

"Honestly Dad, how would you survive if I wasn't here?" Maxie came into the living room. "Hey Robin, Patrick."

Mac followed her. "Maybe I'd know where the food is."

"Whatever." Maxie leaned over the couch and wrapped her arms around Spinelli, resting her chin on his shoulder. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Actually, we have news." Patrick announced.

"Did you find out the sex of the baby?" Maxie asked excitedly.

"No. But we will next week." Robin told her. "Dad's in Port Charles."

"What?" Spinelli was stunned.

Mac was equally surprised. "When did he get here?"

Robin laughed a little. "He crashed his plane outside of town and was brought into GH."

"Is he okay?" Maxie asked.

"He had some short term memory loss due to fluid on the brain." Patrick explained. "I did surgery and found a tumor."

Maxie gasped.

"It was benign." Robin told her. "But he has colon cancer. They're going to start treatment so he's going to be around for a while." She looked over at Spinelli, who hadn't moved a muscle.

Maxie whispered in his ear. "You don't have to see him if you don't want to. But you do have to breathe."

Spinelli laughed.

"If you want to come meet him, Spin, I'll be there." Robin told him.

"Let me think about it."

"Well, I'm going to visit my ne'er do well older brother." Mac declared. "I need to do some talking and for once he's going to do some listening. In the meantime, dinner is served."

--

Later that evening, Spinelli and Maxie sat together on Jason's couch, both sets of hands resting on Maxie's stomach.

"Your dad can really cook."

"He used to own a restaurant, you know."

"Really?"

"It was called 'The Outback'. Before my time, but that's where he met my mom."

He nuzzled her hair. "You have so many stories."

"Do you mind me telling them?"

"No. They are my family also."

"Is there anything you want me to tell you about?"

"Everything." He kissed the back of her jaw causing her to shiver.

"Well, Uncle Robert worked for the WSB. He and Aunt Anna were spies. She had Robin but didn't tell him right away. But he always says that he fell in love with Robin when he first saw her." Maxie felt Spinelli tense up. "He was Police Commissioner too." She changed the subject. "He and Frisco worked together, Luke Spencer too."

"Why…" Spinelli began, but he thought better of it. "Never mind?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Spinelli, if you don't…"

"The Jackal was wondering why you call your father by his first name."

"What should I call him?"

Spinelli shrugged. "Dad? Paternal one?"

"Ha! He's lucky I don't call him sperm donor." Maxie frowned. "I haven't heard from him in years and I haven't seen him since my heart transplant. He didn't even come to Georgie's funeral."

"True."

"Mac's my dad. He raised me, he tried to discipline me. He was at my high school graduation, not to mention all my birthdays."

"The Jackal understands."

Maxie turned and looked at him. "I know I was lucky to have Mac and I wish you'd had him too. Although the selfish part of me is glad you didn't."

"Why?"

She laughed. "Because if we'd been raised as cousins, I could never have fallen in love with you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Do you want to visit Jason tomorrow?" She kissed when they had finished.

"Indubitably. The Jackal needs his marching orders."

Maxie pulled away. "Remember, you're out on bail. Don't do anything that's gonna get you locked up."

"No worries, Maximista. Are you staying?"

"Of course." She settled into him and turned on the TV.


	8. Brother to Brother

AN: This is probably my favorite chapter which is why I posted it so short. Hope you like it too.

Robert Scorpio felt someone's presence in his hospital room and opened his eyes to see a familiar face looming over him.

"Hello, little brother."

"Robert."

"How nice of you to visit."

"So what irresponsible thing did you do this time?"

"Well, look who's all grown up."

"Some of us have to. Some of us have children to raise."

"You're not blaming me for leaving Robin? Besides, she seems to have turned out fine. I'm going to be a grandfather, you know."

"So am I."

"Really? Georgie or Maxie?"

"Seeing as how Georgie was murdered…"

"What?" Robert was shocked. "Mac, I'm so sorry."

Mac nodded, accepting his sympathy.

"So, Maxie? Who's the father?"

"Local fellow, named Damien." Mac watched to see if his brother would react to the name.

"Damien? That's an unusual name, isn't it?"

"Well, he's an unusual guy. Computer expert." Mac decided to push harder. "He's from Tennessee originally. Last name's Spinelli?"

"Spinelli? I knew a Spinelli once. Cute girl, named…Lucy, I think."

"You think?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot." Mac sat down in the bedside chair.

"When did you get all responsible? I'm sure there are girls you don't remember."

"I got responsible when I had to raise your daughter. Frisco's too. The two of you run all over 'saving the world', but your children don't even know you."

"Hold on little brother, my daughter knows me."

"Your son doesn't."

Robert didn't answer, just glared at Mac.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? That 'cute girl', Lucy, had your baby. She died and left him with his grandmother. So instead of growing up with his sister and cousins and maybe becoming a cop like his Uncle Mac, he's a computer hacker who works for the mob and got me little girl pregnant."

"Wait a second, how do you even know he's my son?" Robert pushed himself up and looked at his brother.

"When Maxie told me, I had a background check done. You're listed on his birth certificate."

"Those can be falsified."

"Yes, but I also had a blood test run. Spinelli was in the hospital anyway, so I had them compare it to both Robin's and mine. The kid's a Scorpio."

"I didn't know, Mac. She was a girl that I used as a cover for a while. Everyone in Port Charles thought I was dead."

"Right." Mac sighed. "So how long are you sticking around this time?"

"I don't know yet. I gotta have this chemotherapy. But not long."

"You're not going to stick around, meet your grandkids?"

"Mac…I don't know. They're more your than mine anyway."

Mac stood up to leave. "I guess they are." He headed for the door.

"Mac?" Robert called. "Will I see you again?"

Mac looked at his big brother, lying in the hospital bed. "Sure, we're still family." He smiled. "Take care."


	9. Father to Son

Maxie and Spinelli stood outside of Robert's hospital room, looking through the window at the sleeping man.

Maxie was worried; Spinelli hadn't spoken since they had arrived at the hospital.

"Spin?" She whispered, squeezing his hand. "You don't have to see him."

"Yes, I do. The Jackal has to know. I must 'man up' and face my father."

"Alright. Do you want me to go in first?"

"No. Together."

"He's waking up. C'mon." Maxie held the door open as Spinelli shuffled in with his crutches.

"Uncle Robert?" She called softly, not want to disturb him too much.

Robert's eyes blinked open. "Maxie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Uncle Robert. How are you doing?"

"I'd sure like to get out of here. Want to help?"

"Robin would kill me."

Robert looked toward the door, where Spinelli still balanced on his crutches.

"Who's that with you?" He asked, suspecting he knew the answer.

Maxie turned and gestured for Spinelli to come inside. "That's my boyfriend."

"Well, come in young man. I don't bite." Robert decided, for now, to pretend he didn't know the boy's true identity.

"Yes, sir."

"Sit down." Maxie told him. "You take the chair."

"You should sit too, Maximista."

"I'm fine right here." Maxie sat on the edge of the bed after pushing Spinelli into the chair.

"What did you do to your leg, kid?" Robert noticed the cast.

Spinelli was tongue-tied, so Maxie took over.

"He broke his leg. See, there was a shootout down at the docks…"

"A shootout?" Robert interrupted. "What's a kid like you getting involved…?"

"The Jackal was working…" Spinelli defended himself.

"The Jackal?"

"That's what he calls himself. Good grief Uncle Robert, calm down."

"And you're okay with this, Maxie? Getting involved with the mob? What about your baby?"

"Hey, who are you to…how do you know about our baby?" Maxie stood and walked behind Spinelli's chair.

Robert kept quiet.

"Did Robin tell you? Or Patrick?" Realization struck her. "Was my dad here?"

Robert refused to look at her.

"He was, wasn't he? What else did he tell you?" Not getting any reply, she turned to Spinelli. "Let's go."

Robert turned in surprise. "Maxie…Damien, don't go."

Maxie folded her arms in defiance. "So you do know and you were just pretending."

"I just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

The door opened to reveal Robin and Patrick.

"Dad, your heart rate went really high. What…" She noticed Maxie and Spinelli. "Oh."

"Hey, Maxie," Patrick called, "how about we go have a talk?"

"What?" She looked from Spinelli to Robert. "Yeah, I'll be back Spin." She kissed his cheek and left with Patrick.

Robin sat down on the bed.

"So," she began, "you know."

"Mac stopped by. Gave me a nice big lecture about responsibility."

"Good."

"I beg your pardon, I…"

"One of these days, you're gonna have to realize that you can't expect the rest of us to take care of your mistakes."

Spinelli was shocked out of silence. "Mistakes?"

"I don't mean you, Spin. I mean depending on other people to take care of you…and me."

"Wait a minute. Mac took very good care of you and…"

"He took excellent care of me."

"…I didn't even know about…"

"My name is Damien." Spinelli said softly.

The door burst open to show Patrick and Maxie.

"There's yelling. Why is there yelling?" Patrick looked pointedly at Robin.

"Are you guys upsetting Spinelli?" Maxie glared at Robert.

"No, Maximista, the Jackal is just…"

Maxie hurried over to him and pulled him out of the chair. "You know what? We're going to visit Jason and then I've got an appointment with Dr. Lee. Maybe we'll come back after."

"Maximista…"

"No, Spin, that's actually a good idea." Robin added. "I'll have a talk with him." They watched as Spinelli followed Maxie out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, Robin turned back to Robert.

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I didn't even get a chance to speak to the boy. You just started yelling."

"Dad, Spinelli's very sensitive."

"A sensitive guy who works for the mob. He's never gonna survive in Port Charles."

"Dad!"

"Mr. Scorpio," Patrick decided it was time to step in, "Spinelli's a really good guy. He really loves Maxie, and sure he works for Jason, but that's not going to last forever. Jackal P.I. is coming eventually."

"There it is again. What is this 'Jackal' business?"

"That's what he calls himself, Dad. He gives everyone nicknames."

"Why?"

"We don't know." Patrick admitted. "He hasn't told us anything about his childhood."

"But you all think it was bad." Robert mused. "And that's why everyone's so angry with me."

"It's not the only reason." Robin muttered.

"Look. Ask him and Maxie to come back. I'll try to do better."

--

Jason Morgan was frustrated.

"Epiphany, why am I still here?" He asked the nurse.

She was matter of fact. "Because you got yourself shot."

"I've been shot before. Never had to stay here so long."

"Would you rather be in jail?"

"I suppose not."

There was a knock on the door and Maxie stuck her head in.

"Hi Epiphany. Jason, Spinelli and I were wondering if we could visit."

"Sure. Come on in."

"I'll leave you three alone."

Maxie got Spinelli settled in the chair and stood behind him.

"How are you, Stone Cold?"

"Well, I'm no fan of hospitals. How about you? How's your leg?"

"Healing nicely."

"So, I heard Robert Scorpio is here."

"We were actually just in his room." Maxie told him.

"And how did that go?"

"Not well." Spinelli sighed. "The Jackal's father and sister got into a…a screaming match. I fear that…"

"Oh, don't worry Spin. Robin and Uncle Robert fight a lot. I think she's still mad at him for…"

"Maxie!"

"What, Jason?"

"Can I speak to Spinelli alone for a minute?"

"Sure." She headed for the door. "But don't ask him to do anything illegal. He's out on bail."

Jason waited for the door to close. "How are you, really?"

"It seems that the Top Cop had already told his brother of the Jackal's existence and…Stone Cold, it did not seem that he even cared."

"Maybe he just needs some time."

"Yes, the Jackal is willing to grant the time he needs, but he is afraid…"

"What are you afraid of, Spinelli?"

"The Jackal fears rejection, of course. What if my Paternal One does not wish to acknowledge my existence?"

Jason thought for a moment. "You know, Spinelli, I know meeting your father is a big deal and I hope, I hope, that he wants to get to know you, but even if he doesn't…Spinelli, you have Maxie, Mac, Robin. Me too. We're…family, at least how I've always understood it."

"Thank you, Stone Cold."

"Good. Now, I need you to do anything that Diane asks to help with the trial. But nothing illegal. Maxie's right, we don't want you in jail, if at all possible."

"Understood. Does the Master need anything?"

"Nah. Epiphany is taking excellent care of me."

"Well, the Maximista has an appointment with the good Dr. Lee, so I should…"

"Sure. Go see your baby."


	10. Baby's First Photo

Dr. Lee greeted Spinelli and Maxie with a smile.

"Hi you two! How are we doing?"

"Okay." Maxie replied.

"Alright. Maxie, why don't you sit on the table here? Spinelli, there's a chair you can use." She waited for them to situate themselves.

"Okay, now Nadine sent over the results of the test at the clinic, so let's move ahead and figure out the due date. Do you know when conception occurred?"

"July 15th." They answered in unison.

Dr. Lee was surprised. "Okay. Then that puts you at 9 ½ weeks. That gives a tentative due date of April 21st."

"Forgive me, Doctor, but shouldn't the Fair One be due in March?"

"Pregnancies aren't actually nine months, Spinelli." She explained. "Full term is 40 weeks."

"Oh, continue."

"I'm a little concerned because of your heart, Maxie. It shouldn't prevent you from carrying to term, but you may need to be more careful than others."

Maxie nodded and squeezed Spinelli's hand.

"Now, I'm going to do an ultrasound, just to check things, and then a full exam. When you're ready, just lay back.

--

Maxie and Spinelli were passing the nurse's station.

"You think Dad will want it for the fridge?"

"The photographic evidence of our progeny? Refrigerator, if not his desk."

"Maxie?" Patrick called from the station.

"Hey Patrick, want to see our baby?" She waved an ultrasound picture in front of him.

"Let me see." He examined the image. "Looks like a Jones, all right."

"Very funny. Where's Robin?"

"Still in with Robert. And…" He leaned on the counter. "She was hoping you two would go back in."

Maxie looked at Spinelli. "I don't know…"

"No, Fair One, it's okay. We will visit, for my expectant sister's sake."

"Okay." They made their way to Robert's room.

Robin and Robert were talking quietly when Maxie and Spinelli came inside.

"Hey Robin, want to see a picture?" Maxie tried to ignore Robert in the bed.

"The baby? Let me see!" Robin grabbed the picture. "Oh, looks just like their cousin, clearly related."

Maxie giggled.

"Robin," Robert looked at Spinelli standing at the end of his hospital bed. "How about you and Maxie compare photos outside?"

"Uncle Robert?"

"No, Maximista, let the Jackal speak to him."

Maxie kissed his cheek, and she and Robin went outside.

"Why don't you sit down, kid…sorry, Damien?"

Spinelli made his way to the chair. "Only Uncle Mac calls me Damien."

"I noticed Maxie calls you Spinelli."

"That's what Stone Cold calls me, everyone has followed suit."

"Stone Cold?"

"Jason Morgan, my employer. The Jackal does his computer work."

"Why do you call yourself the Jackal?"

"Because I am the assassin of the internet."

Robert sighed. "Look, Spinelli, you deserve to know why I wasn't there. When I knew your mother, it wasn't long after a man named Faison tried to kill Anna and I in an explosion. I'd been traveling, trying to stay undercover. I met your mother at the grocery store, of all places. We dated for a while, but one day I saw one of Faison's men in town, so I took off. I didn't know she was pregnant."

Spinelli had been silent, just listening. "She died, you know. When I was born."

"I didn't know." Robert pushed himself up. "I'm sorry. She was a lovely woman."

"It was the Jackal's fault."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Jackal killed her."

"No you didn't. Who told you that?"

"My granny. I'm afraid the Jackal was a real disappointment."

"Kid, what happened to you?"

"Pardon?"

"What happened to make you…how you are?"

"How I am?"

"The nicknames, the nervousness, working for Morgan."

"Nothing happened. Sure, the Jackal was not popular in school and is skilled online, but other than having no parents, it is a childhood that many experience. And no tests will prove otherwise."

"Tests?" Robert asked, concerned.

"Doctor Doom wishes to have the Jackal tested for…" Spinelli made air quotes "…'personality disorders'."

"And you don't want that?"

"No, there is nothing wrong."

Robert decided to change the subject. "How did you get into computers?"

Spinelli grinned. "I wrote an essay for a contest. First place was a laptop. Once I had it, I became the Jackal."

There was a knock on the door. Robin poked her head in. "I'm so sorry, but Maxie needs Spinelli."

"Is something wrong with my Maximista?"

"I don't think so. She got a phone call and said she needed you."

"Go take care of your girl, kid." Robert told Spinelli.

After he left, Robin took his place in the chair. "So…no yelling."

"No yelling."

"Spin's really great. And once you spend enough time with him, you understand him without problems."

"Who's Dr. Doom?'

"Dr. Hunter. He's the new hotshot here at GH."

"Has he treated Damien?"

Robin nodded thoughtfully. "A couple of times. Spinelli had this 'Asian Flu' a couple of months ago and another time when he was dehydrated. Why?'

"Damien said something about the doctor wanting to test for personality disorders."

Robin huffed. "There's nothing wrong with Spinelli, I'm going to have to have a talk with Dr. Hunter."

"You don't think there's anything wrong? The kid calls himself by some made up name."

"You want to know what I think? I think he was lonely growing up, unpopular, probably smarter than anyone at his schools. I don't think he had many friends so he created an elaborate fantasy life where he was the hero. There's nothing wrong with that. I do think, however, that he spent so much time in his fantasy world that he had difficulty separating it from reality."

"You think he's delusional?"

"No. I think once he spends more time in reality, where a lot of people care about him, he won't have as much trouble. And Maxie helps, because that girl is a constant dose of

reality."


	11. A Very Long Day

Spinelli saw Maxie in the waiting area and hurried over. "Maximista?"

"Spin!" She pulled him close to her and whispered. "Johnny just called me."

"What? What did the Mob Prince say?"

"That Lulu is sick and he's taking her to Shadybrook. And he'll be in touch with you online." She took his messenger bag. "Let's go."

"Go where?" He followed her to the elevator.

"Shadybrook. If Lulu's losing it, we need to make sure she doesn't confess."

They got in Maxie's car and headed to the sanitarium.

"Whoa, Maximista, to the side."

"What, why?" Maxie pulled over.

"Look!" Spinelli pointed to the building, where police cars were parked and they saw Johnny being brought out in handcuffs.

"I'll follow them back to the station and drop you off." Maxie decided. "Talk to Johnny and find out what happened. I'll come back and talk to Lulu."

Spinelli nodded and pulled out his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"If the Mob Prince's communications are checked, the Jackal wishes no record of his recent call to your device."

"Oh, that's smart."

"Just need to change this…" He clicked some keys. "Done."

"And here we are." Maxie pulled into the PCPD, pulled Spinelli over for a kiss, then pushed him toward the door. "Go."

"Maximista? Be cautious." Spinelli crutched his way inside. Johnny was being led to interrogation and saw him across the room.

"Spinelli! I want to talk to Spinelli!" He called.

Mac came over. "Damien, what are you doing here?"

Spinelli thought fast. "I had hoped to speak with you regarding my absent father, but I see the Mob Prince has been captured."

"Any idea why he'd ask for you?"

"No, not unless the Blonde One…" He looked around. "…is she here as well?"

"Lulu's at Shadybrook."

Spinelli feigned surprise. "Is she ill?"

"I don't know." Mac looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm gonna let you see Johnny, but remember, you're still on bail."

"Yes, sir." Spinelli crutched over the interrogation room and was allowed in by the officer at the door.

"Spinelli!"

"What happened?" Spinelli sat across from him.

"I don't know, man. Things were okay, we were on the run, but okay. Then Lulu started seeing Logan, just standing there, staring at her. I had to get her help."

"How were you apprehended?"

"I think the doctor called the cops. Unless…Maxie didn't…"

"No! My fair one and I were together visiting my paternal one."

"Then I don't know. She was screaming, Spinelli, and they just dragged me away." He put his head on the table in despair.

"Maximista went to see her." Spinelli dialed his phone quickly. "Maximista?...The Blonde One is hallucinating…Records need to show we communicated…Love you too."

Johnny looked up.

"If she shows up, it must show that the Jackal called her. Otherwise…"

"Dude, did you and Maxie…are you together?"

"Oh yes, there have been changes while you were away. Maxie and the Jackal are dating and expecting a little one."

"Maxie's pregnant?"

Spinelli grinned. "Oh, yes."

"And I see you broke your leg."

"There was an event on the docks. This resulted in the Jackal's current status on bail."

"Look, Spinelli, I don't know what to do to protect Lulu now. I can keep my mouth shut, but if I go to prison…I'm scared for her, man."

"Let me do some jackaling. The Blonde One's condition, while unfortunate, may be advantageous. Although, the Jackal prays to find another way."

"Whatever you can do."

"Also, I will be hiring my attorney to be prepared to represent Maximista and I am certain the Brusque Lady of Justice would defend all of you if there is…"

Claudia burst through the door. "Johnny!" She looked around. "Spinelli, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to him."

"And the Jackal will now be leaving. Be well."

Spinelli made his way out.

"What were you doing in there?" Scott Baldwin came up to him.

"Nothing, sir."

"You were plotting together, weren't you? I can have you put in jail. You're only out on bail."

"Hey, Baldwin!" Mac hurried over. "Leave my nephew alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because everything you are doing is undermining our case against Johnny. Stop it!"

Spinelli passed them and headed outside.

--

Maxie stood outside of Lulu's room at Shadybrook, steeling herself to go in. Finally she pushed the door open and saw Lulu sitting on the bed, Nikolas next to her.

"Sorry Nikolas, I was hoping I could talk to Lulu."

"I don't…"

"No, Nikolas, I want to talk to Maxie." Lulu reassured him. "I'll be okay, I promise."

Nikolas kissed his little sister on the top of her head. "I'll be right outside."

Maxie waited until the door closed behind him. "What on earth happened?"

"I don't know. Johnny was gonna leave me here, but someone must have called the cops. Can you ask Mac if he's okay?"

"Spinelli's at the station right now. But I'm sure Johnny's fine. What happened to you?"

"I don't know." She gulped. "I keep seeing Logan."

"Does he do anything? Say anything?"

"No. He just stands there, staring at me."

"Is he always there?"

"No. He comes and goes. I feel so guilty."

"Lulu, do not think that." Maxie made Lulu look straight into her eyes. "Logan was crazy that night. If you hadn't killed him, he would have killed you."

"I know that! Don't you think I know that? But I feel like I'm going crazy. Maybe I just need to confess, get it over with."

"No." Maxie shook her. "You cannot confess. I want to have my baby at GH with Robin there and Mac handing out cigars in the waiting room, not in state prison."

"Baby? What baby?"

Maxie handed her the ultrasound picture. "This baby. Mine and Spinelli's. Look at that, memorize it, before you decide to destroy our lives."

"You and Spin…was I gone that long?"

"I guess so." Maxie smiled. "Look, I have an idea."

"What?"

"I don't want you to end up like your mom, so listen: your psychiatrist can't testify against you but only if it's just the two of you. That's doctor-patient privilege. But it has to be one on one. It's doesn't work if Johnny, Lucky or even Nikolas is there. So. Be. Careful."

"Alright. Thanks Maxie." They hugged uncomfortably.

"I should go pick up Spin. Feel better, okay?"

--

Maxie waltzed into the Penthouse, giving a brilliant smile to the guards posted at the door. Spinelli was on the couch working on his laptop, his casted leg stretched out to the side.

"Maximista!"

"Hey Spin." She leaned over and kissed him. "What are you working on?"

"The Jackal thought he would look for other cases relevant to the Mob Prince and the Unfortunate Blonde One's situation. Unfortunately, the fact that they ran away is the key problem. It screams of their guilt."

Maxie sat on the coffee table. "Could they argue that Lulu was already starting to lose it and Johnny faked the abduction to hide that and maybe keep her safe?"

"Possibly." Spinelli looked up. "How is the Blonde One?"

"Losing it. She's going to break, Spinelli. I tried to salvage it some. I told her that if she tells the doctor he can't repeat it to anyone so hopefully she'll be smart and only tell him.

"The Mob Prince is not doing much better. He is thinking only about the Blonde One. He has no concern for his own circumstances."

Maxie reached over for Spinelli's hand. "I'm scared Spin. My future is dependent on Lulu and Johnny."

"I will protect you my Junior Fashionista." He squeezed her hand.

She leaned over and kissed him hard. She vaguely heard the door open behind her.

"Um hmm." Someone cleared their throat. Maxie broke the kiss and turned to see Diane Miller.

"Mr. Spinelli. Miss Jones."

"Hi, Ms. Miller."

"Greetings, Lady of Justice."

"Well, I come as the bearer of good news. The charges against you and Mr. Morgan have been dropped."

"Really?" Maxie hugged Spinelli.

"Yes, the police investigation showed that the two of you acted in self-defense. It helped that both Carly and Claudia Zacchara told the police that Mr. Karpov had tried to kill Mr. Morgan once before."

"The Jackal will have to thank the Valkryie and Vixenella."

"Your bail will be returned shortly. I'll inform Mr. Morgan of the good news also."

"Lady of Justice, before you go…"

Diane turned. "Yes, Mr. Spinelli?"

"I would like to hire you to represent Maximista."

Maxie looked at him, surprised. "Spin…"

"You need an attorney."

"But…"

"Maximista…" Spinelli began.

"How about this?" Diane interrupted. "I'll be your attorney in name only first, tell me what I'd be representing your for, then we'll decide if you really need one."

"Okay."

Diane sat down on the chair by the couch. "Go ahead."

"It has to do with Logan's death."

"Yes."

Maxie felt Spinelli's fingers squeeze hers. "Lulu killed him. Johnny and I helped cover it up."

"Okay." Diane huffed. "You need an attorney. I'll take the case." She pulled out a small notebook. "Tell me everything."

"Well, Logan and I had run into each other on the docks that day. Dr. Hunter was there too. Logan was all mad, saying it was my fault he and Lulu broke up. He was really being abusive, and I gave it right back to him."

'Why would he think it was your fault?"

"Well," She looked at Spinelli, who mouthed 'It's okay.' "Last year we made a bet that he couldn't get Lulu into bed and if he won I'd sleep with him. He did win and Lulu found out. That's when she first met Johnny." She turned to Spinelli. "I'm not like that anymore. I promise."

"The Jackal knows."

"What happened after the docks, Miss Jones?" Diane asked sympathetically.

"I went to work. Kate, Lulu and I were all there when Logan came in wanting to talk to Lulu. She didn't want to talk to him, so he started yelling at me again."

"What was he saying?"

"The same kind of stuff as at the dock. That I'm a slut, ruined his life. Lulu told him to leave. He did, but I could tell he was still mad. That's how much I told the police."

"And what haven't you told them?"

"After Kate and Lulu left, he came back and he attacked me. He pushed me over Kate's desk and I hit my head. I thought he was about to rape me, but he stopped and looked out the window. He took off and I passed out." She took a deep breath. "When I came to, Johnny was there. I told him what happened and we realized that Logan might have seen Lulu out the window."

"I assume you went to find her."

"Yeah. We hurried to Johnny's apartment. The door had been broken down. There was an axe on the floor and Logan was lying there dead. Lulu was completely freaked out. She said he was about to attack her and she stabbed him."

"That sounds like self defense."

"I know. But Claudia came home and Johnny told her that he killed Logan so she immediately went into damage control. Lulu and I faked a fight at Kelly's."

Diane looked at her notes. "Anything else I should know?"

Spinelli spoke up. "Zacchara senior…threatened my Maximista. That was when she told the Master and his Grasshopper."

"Yeah. While Johnny and Lulu were on the run, I didn't really worry, but now that they're back…"

"Well." Diane closed her notepad. "It seems fairly straightforward to me. You were clearly in extreme emotional distress when you agreed to the cover up, not to mention disoriented by being knocked out. And then, you were intimidated by the Zaccharas into keeping it covered up. That's a case I can win."

"Really? What about Scott Baldwin?"

"Scott Baldwin is destroying any kind of case he has. He should have recused himself as soon as it happened. But, has he threatened you?"

"He accused me of being involved, yelled right in my face. He said some of the same things Logan did." Maxie wiped tears from her eyes as Spinelli pulled her next to him on the couch."

"Alright, the first thing I'll do is get a restraining order. I am a little worried that they could pressure Mr. Spinelli into testifying, though."

"Never!" Spinelli responded.

"They wouldn't try, would they?"

"They might, so if you two have any plans…" She glanced at Maxie's left hand "…you might want to push them up."

Maxie nodded as Spinelli held her tighter. "I don't want to get married that way, but if we have to…"

"Well, Miss Jones, let me see what I can do first." Diane stood to leave. "You two have a good evening."

"Sorry Spin. I just…I don't want to have to get married."

"The Jackal understands. Besides, it may help for me to testify about how upset Maximista was."

"Let's talk about this tomorrow. It's been a long day." Maxie curled into Spinelli's body and fell asleep.


	12. Weeks Pass

Maxie hurried down the stairs of the Penthouse to answer the door.

"Dad?"

Mac came inside. "Why didn't you come home last night?"

"We fell asleep on the couch. When we woke up it was really late so I decided to stay. I don't suppose you brought me any clothes?"

"No."

"I'll have to wear something of Spinelli's then." She looked down at the shirt she was wearing. "I'll be right back."

She ran upstairs, passing Spinelli on the way down.

"Uncle Mac?"

"Damien. Congratulations on your charges being dropped."

"Thank you. Would you like some nourishment?"

"No, but you go ahead."

Spinelli sat down with some cereal and juice. Maxie came running downstairs in Spinelli's jeans and a t-shirt. She leaned over and stole Spinelli's juice.

"Hey!"

"What did you want, Daddy?"

"Why did you visit Lulu yesterday?"

"Spin called and said she was at Shadybrook, so I went to see if she was okay."

"But you hate Lulu."

"I know. But her dad and Uncle Robert used to work together so I thought I'd see if I could mend some fences, because there aren't many women in her life, especially since Lucky and Liz divorced and Emily died."

"Okay. Did she say anything?"

"Not really. She was really freaked out about what might be happening to Johnny. I think they're codependent or something."

"What about you, Damien? Did Johnny say anything to you?"

"He kept asking about the Blonde One. Maximista is right. The Mob Prince and the Blonde One cannot stand separation."

"That's not healthy, you know?" Maxie turned to Spinelli. "Maybe we should tell Lucky and Nikolas. It might help."

"One more question, you two. Why do you need a restraining order against Scott Baldwin?"

Maxie sat on the arm of the couch. "I am supposed to have a stress-free pregnancy. I can't do that if Scott is accusing me of being involved in Logan's death."

"Well, you might start a trend. He's accused the entire town."

"Logan was not a nice guy."

"Speaking of the baby how was your appointment?"

"Oh." Maxie reached across Spinelli for her purse. "Here." She handed Mac the ultrasound.

"Is this…"

"That is our progeny." Spinelli told him. "I think it looks like Maximista."

Maxie elbowed him in the side. "That copy's for you, Dad."

"This might end up on my desk." Mac marveled. "Maxie, we need to talk about letting Felicia know."

"Why? It's not like she'll care."

"Maxie, your mother loves you."

"Yeah, she loves me, she just doesn't like me."

"Maximista."

"I'm serious, Spin."

"Maxie," Mac sat down, "your mother…she doesn't know how to settle down. She tried, a few times, but she was too restless, I guess. And remember, you and Georgie chose to stay with me. That hurt her."

"Of course we chose to stay with you. You're our dad. You're my baby's grandpa. Mom didn't go to my parent-teacher conferences, you did. When I got hurt, I came to you. And I don't tell people that I'm Frisco and Felicia's daughter. I'm the Police Commissioner's daughter." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "For you, I'll tell mom before the baby comes, but not yet."

"Okay." His phone rang. "I should get going. I love you two."

"Bye Dad."

Mac left. Spinelli pulled Maxie into his lap and she laughed.

"Are you really going to tell your Maternal One?" He asked.

"I promised Mac, didn't I? So what are we doing today?"

"The Jackal was going to do some more research."

"Okay and I have to get to work." She looked at her clothes. "But not in this. I'll stop at the Metro Court boutique and find something."

"Perhaps the Maximista would like to bring some attire to leave here for next time…"

"Sure." She kissed him, grabbed her purse and left.

--

The next few weeks passed quietly. Jason came home from the hospital. Maxie visited Lulu a couple more times and helped plan Kate Howard's wedding. Spinelli spent all his time online searching for a way to help Lulu and Johnny.

Finally, one evening, about four weeks after Lulu and Johnny had returned, Spinelli was researching, with Maxie watching TV next to him and Jason working at his desk.

"Maximista," Spinelli interrupted the silence, "why did the Unhinged One stop attacking you?"

"What?"

"The evening of his demise. Why did he stop?"

Maxie sat up. "I don't know. He looked out the window."

"At what?"

"At Johnny's apartment, I guess."

"What if…what if the Blonde One was watching?"

"Even Lulu wouldn't just let that happen."

"What if she didn't?" He turned the laptop and showed her the screen. "This is the Blonde One's phone records from that evening." He pointed to one line. "This is a call to the Crimson offices. This is to the Mob Prince. This one is to Lucky. None of them were answered. All were during the time the Unhinged One was attacking Maximista."

"Wait, Spinelli," Jason had been listening, "if Lulu saw Logan, she would have every reason to believe she was in imminent danger…"

"So when he came to the door, she would be justified in defending herself." Maxie finished. "Can we prove it?"

'Call Diane." Jason ordered Spinelli.

--

"Well, it helps." Diane said, looking over Spinelli's findings.

"But you don't think it gets us off." Maxie said sadly.

"Not by itself."

Jason sighed. "Look, how about this; we can't come up with an answer because we don't know what Lulu and Johnny are doing. So we need to get everyone together and tell the truth."

"What does Stone Cold mean?"

"The four of us, Lulu, Nikolas Cassadine, and Claudia Zacchara since Johnny's still in lock up. We'll sit down and figure out what to do."

"That is a brilliant idea, Mr. Morgan. I'll call Mr. Cassadine and set it up."


	13. Meetings and Farewells

AN: I didn't remember all the details of Logan's death, but I think I got close.

Three days later they caught the launch over to Wyndemere. They gathered in Nikolas' living room and snacked on h'or d'ovres, waiting for Diane.

She arrived last. "I assume everyone understands that at this moment I am acting as all of your attorney and everything said in this meeting is privileged." Everyone nodded. "Well, then this meeting was Mr. Morgan's idea, so…"

"Thanks, Diane. I think everyone knows that we're meeting because of Logan Hayes' death. I think we've all been working on our own and possibly undermining each other, so I think we need to work together to find a satisfactory conclusion." He sat down. "And first, I think everyone needs to know what really happened. So, Maxie…"

Spinelli squeezed her hand reassuringly. Maxie told the others about Logan's attack on her quickly but in its entirety.

She looked to Lulu, who had been listening quietly, nodding on occasion. "Your turn, Lulu."

"I was at Johnny's," she began, "waiting for him to come home. I went out to the balcony and I could see Logan and Maxie through the window. I tried to call Lucky, but he didn't answer his phone. Then I tried Johnny, but he wasn't answering either. I looked again and Logan was gone. Maxie was lying on the floor, so I called Crimson. I guess I thought I might wake her up or something. Then someone was pounding on the door." She took a deep breath. "It was Logan. I wouldn't let him in so he got the axe from the firebox, or somewhere, and he chopped down the door. He was yelling all kinds of stuff and I had grabbed a knife because I was scared and he ran at me, and I guess he ran into the knife and he just kind of crumpled to the ground and he was dead." Lulu wiped tears from her eyes.

Nikolas and Claudia shared identical expressions of shock.

"So, I guess everyone knew about this excepted for Lulu's brother!" Nikolas shouted.

"Hey, I didn't know either." Claudia defended herself.

"Johnny and I got there right after." Maxie said. "And you, Claudia, got there right after us."

"And Johnny told me that he killed Logan." Claudia remembered. "So he and I got rid of the evidence. Evidence that could have proven self-defense."

"And Maxie and I went to Kelly's to fake a fight." Lulu added.

"Wait," Nikolas interrupted, "how did Jason and Spinelli find out?"

Maxie raised her hand. "Anthony Zacchara threatened me. I was really scared, so I went to Spinelli."

Spinelli gave her shoulders a quick squeeze. "Now, what is the plan? How do we protect the Mob Prince, the Blonde One, and Maximista?"

"That's why I wanted this meeting." Jason spoke up. "We've been running in all directions and we need to come to a consensus. We wield a lot of influence and money. Maxie and Lulu are already under my protection, but that doesn't help with a murder trial."

Nikolas turned to Diane. "Ms. Miller, you're the attorney. What do you think?'

"Well, I believe the events that night were fairly straightforward. Mr. Hayes was killed by Miss Spencer in self-defense. Miss Jones was emotionally traumatized when she agreed to the cover up. The problem is the cover up."

"How could I have been such an idiot?" Claudia muttered.

"Couldn't we get some really great doctor to say that Johnny is like damaged or something from raised by a gangster?" Maxie suggested.

"True." Nikolas agreed. "They all had screwed up childhoods."

"Wouldn't we all end up in Shadybrook?" Lulu asked.

"Not if we show that you're not currently a threat to yourselves or others." Jason told her.

"The first thing we have to do is motion to change venues. There's no way we can get a fair trial in Port Charles. Lulu will have to come forward, as will Maxie, and we would go from there."

"Well then, Ms. Miller, I would like to officially hire you as Lulu's attorney." Nikolas shook her hand.

"I'll speak with John." Claudia added. "But I know he'll agree."

The meeting broke up. Lulu came over to Maxie and Spinelli.

"I was watching you two." She smiled. "So, when's the wedding?"

"We're not getting married." Maxie answered. "At least, not yet."

Spinelli wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh. Then, how's the baby?"

'Fine. It's started kicking."

"Can you feel it?"

"The Jackal cannot, although Maximista has tried?"

"He just never seems to get there in time."

"How's work going?"

"Find. Kate said to tell you that your job is still waiting for you. I think she really wants to have you back before I have the baby."

"Probably, I feel bad that I missed the wedding."

"The wedding of Mr. Sir and the Fashionista was lovely."

"Honestly," Maxie whispered conspiratorially, "I wasn't crazy about her dress."

"Really?"

"It just wasn't right for her. I think she micromanaged too much. But if you say a word, I'll get you fired."

Lulu laughed. "I saw pictures. I may not know about fashion, but I hated that dress." She looked around the room. "When I was a little girl, I used to imagine getting married here."

"Yeah?" Maxie shrugged. "I always liked the gazebo in the park. But here, I guess you could go princess."

"Women actually dream these things?" Spinelli asked.

They laughed.

"Of course, Spinelli." Maxie leaned her head back for a kiss.

Spinelli's phone rang. "Oh, it is my surprise sibling. One moment."

"Who?"

"Robin. Didn't we tell you? My Uncle Robert is Spinelli's dad."

"Really?"

"Maximista?" Spinelli rejoined them. "My Paternal One is leaving town. If we wish to say goodbye…"

"Let's go. Lulu, will you tell Jason?"

"Sure. Go."

--

They hurried into Mac's house, joining Robin, Patrick, Mac, Robert, and…

"Aunt Anna! You're back!" Maxie ran into Anna's arms.

"How are you, Maxie?" She looked down. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. I guess you missed that. Have you met Spinelli?"

"Oh yes. How have you been Mr. Spinelli?"

"The Jackal is well." He turned to Robin who was busy lecturing Robert about getting checked out.

"Even though you're in remission, you still have to…"

"I know, Robin. I promise I'll go to the doctor." He turned. "Damien! Came to say goodbye?"

"Yes. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, kid. But it's been wonderful." Robert picked up his bag. "I'll come back to meet those grandchildren of mine." He kissed Robin and Maxie, shook Patrick's hand, and after hugs for Mac and Spinelli, he took off.

"Dinner?" Mac suggested.

"Did he say grandchild_ren_?" Anna asked.


	14. Confessions

Maxie and Spinelli met Claudia the next day at the PCPD. Nikolas had convinced Alexis and Lucky to let them meet with Johnny together. Johnny sat opposite them, confused at the united front.

"Johnny, Diane Miller is going to be your new attorney." Claudia began.

"What about Ric and Trevor?"

"Diane is going to represent all of us." Maxie told him. "She knows what really happened."

"Maxie…" Johnny started threateningly.

"I know, Johnny." Claudia interrupted. "We had a meeting last night and Lulu came clean."

"And you two let her do that?"

"It was necessary." Spinelli told him. "Stone Cold and I could not find…"

"John, this whole thing was mismanaged from the start." Claudia said. "If I'd known it was Lulu, maybe we wouldn't have destroyed the very evidence that would have acquitted her."

"I reacted!"

"We know. And now we have to fix it." Maxie told him.

"And the way to fix it is through Diane." Claudia added.

"So what's the plan?"

"Stone Cold and the Lady of Justice are collecting evidence as we speak. Once they have it, the Blonde One and Maximista will tell D.A. Davis what happened."

"No!" Johnny yelled.

"Johnny, Lulu already agreed." Claudia said. "Ms. Miller will argue that Lulu felt she was in imminent danger, that Maxie was emotionally distraught, and that our upbringing was so screwed up that we had no choice but to cover up Logan's death."

"And you think that's going to work."

"We're sure it's going to."

"It better work."

--

Jason walked into Kelly's looking for Mike.

"Hey Jason! You hungry?" Mike greeted him from behind the counter.

Jason sat on a stool. "Just a coffee. You got a minute?"

"For you? Sure, what's up?"

"You remember the night Logan Hayes died?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Maxie and Lulu had a fight here, right?"

"Yeah." Mike laughed. "Spinelli ended up covered in orange soda."

"Did you notice anything unusual about Maxie that night?"

Mike thought a minute. "Now that you mention it, her arm was bruised."

"Which one?"

"Left, above the elbow. It looked like finger marks." He thought some more. "And she was favoring her right leg. Like she'd hurt it."

"Would you swear to that?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I'll let you know. Thanks Mike." Jason took off.

--

Diane rapped quickly on Alexis' office door, and then stuck her head inside.

"Ready for me?"

"Yeah, what's this about, Diane?" Alexis put her glasses on and sat down.

"Well, first," she pulled a piece of paper out of her briefcase and dropped it in front of Alexis, then sat down, "I have been hired to represent John Zacchara."

"And how do Trevor and Ric feel about that?"

"When I get him off, who cares what they think?"

"We have a strong case, Diane."

"You have the wrong case, Alexis."

"What do you mean?"

"Off the record?"

"Tell me first."

Diane laughed.

"Alright, off the record." Alexis agreed.

"I am also representing Lulu Spencer and Maxie Jones."

"Okay." Alexis said slowly.

"John Zacchara did not kill Logan Hayes. Lulu Spencer did."

Alexis lowered her head into her hands. "Are you trying to give me a headache?"

Diane told her the story.

Alexis was incredulous. "Is there any evidence?"

"The physical evidence was destroyed, as you know. However," Diane reached into her briefcase again, "I have affidavits from the men who replaced the door and carpet, from Dr. Hunter, from Kate Howard, from Clarice, and from Mike Corbin, who saw Maxie with bruises and an injured leg. I also have an evaluation that Dr. Winters did on Miss Spencer and another on Miss Jones. She feels Miss Spencer was traumatized by seeing what happened to Miss Jones, and that neither of them was responsible for their actions. And here are the records from Miss Spencer's phone, showing that she attempted to call Detective Spencer, Mr. Zacchara, and the Crimson offices at the time of the attack."

"Are you trying to bury me in paper? What about the Zaccharas?"

"Research studies on how mob life affects children. They come to believe that covering up trouble is always the right course of action. John and Claudia Zacchara had no other choice."

Alexis lowered her glasses and looked up. "What are you looking for?"

"Self-defense for Miss Spencer, with diminished capacity if necessary. For Miss Jones, temporary insanity I suppose. And for the Zaccharas, not guilty due to mental disease or defect."

"And you think Scott Baldwin is going to go for this?"

"I think everyone is too scared of what Scott Baldwin thinks. The man is not all powerful. If this case goes to trial, first I'll motion to change venue, no way I lose that one. Then, everyone except Detective Harper has a conflict of interest, so I'll get all your evidence dismissed. I'm giving you a gift by even offering this, Alexis. And don't pretend you wouldn't be thrilled to have this over with."

"I would be, Diane. You know I would. But…"

"No buts, Alexis. Logan Hayes was an abusive, violent young man who terrorized two young women. Miss Spencer needs to be in Shadybrook, not jail and Miss Jones should be happily homemaking with Mr. Spinelli."

Alexis sighed. "Come back tomorrow with your clients. I'll see what I can do."

--

The next morning, Diane, Johnny, Claudia, Lulu and Maxie made their way into Alexis' office where she waited with a court reporter at the ready.

"Alright everyone," Alexis began, "here's what I'm prepared to offer, after reading Ms. Miller's evidence. And this is on the record. For Lulu Spencer, self-defense in the death of Logan Hayes, as long as she remains in Shadybrook until it is determined that she is no longer a threat to herself or others. For Maxie Jones, eighteen months suspended sentence as an accessory after the fact. You know what that means, Maxie?"

"If I stay out of trouble for a year and a half, it comes off my record."

"Exactly. For Claudia Zacchara, the same. And for John Zacchara, eighteen months suspended for accessory, and time served for fleeing prosecution. None of you spend any time in jail unless you screw up down the line. Diane?"

Diane looked at her clients, all of whom nodded with relieved smiles. "We'll take it."

Alexis let out a sigh of relief. "I took the liberty of drawing up the paperwork. If you'll all read over it and sign, then I just need you to tell me what happened for the record."

--

Scott Baldwin was on his way to Alexis' office when Diane and her clients walked out. He watched Maxie run into Spinelli's arms and glared at Johnny and Lulu talking quietly together. He hurried into Alexis' office.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

Alexis dismissed the court reporter. "This is my office. I prefer that you knock."

"Why isn't Johnny Zacchara in jail?"

"Because I just took his plea." She shuffled the papers on her desk.

"I didn't agree to a plea. Not for the guy who killed my son!"

"He didn't kill Logan."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Johnny didn't kill Logan, Scott. Lulu did."

"So why isn't she in jail?"

"Because it was self-defense." She handed him a file with copies of the affidavits Diane had given her.

He rifled through the paperwork. "Come on, you actually believe this mob crap?"

"Mob? There are affidavits in there from people who have nothing to do with the mob."

"Well, we'll just see what Mayor Floyd thinks."

"He approved the pleas." Scott stopped short. "I took him all the information last night. He agreed that prosecuting a troubled young woman for killing, in self-defense, the man who made her troubled and who she had observed attacking another young woman, the Police Commissioner's daughter no less, was a waste of time."

Scott was apoplectic.

"He was my son!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean you get revenge. Lulu killed him; she will live with that the rest of her life. You want to punish her more? For what, keeping herself alive?" Alexis pulled some papers out of her desk. "As long as I live, a woman defending herself against violence will not go to jail. Here." She handed him the papers.

"What's this?"

"Lulu Spencer and John Zacchara were both granted restraining orders against you. Since Lulu will be at Shadybrook for the foreseeable future, you cannot enter that building."

"Wait a second…"

"Look, Scott, you've got one kid left. Go be with Serena. Keep her safe." Alexis left the office, Scott standing dumbfounded in the middle of the room.


	15. Shopping

Fall passed quickly. Robin gave birth to a little girl. Spinelli joined the Scorpio-Joneses for Thanksgiving again. Lulu was still in Shadybrook but being able to see Johnny whenever she wanted helped.

Soon it was the first week of December and Maxie was hanging out with Spinelli at Jason's, eating Chinese food.

"Uhhh." Maxie groaned as she leaned back and unbuttoned her jeans.

Spinelli glanced away from his laptop. "Is my Maximista okay?"

"I ate too much."

Spinelli looked at her waist.

"What?"

"The Jackal is just thinking that Maximista might want to purchase some…less restrictive attire."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, but you are pregnant."

"I'm not wearing maternity clothes, Spin. They're ugly."

"Surely someone makes clothes that fit my Junior Fashionista's style?"

"Not for sale in Port Charles." Maxie sulked.

Spinelli leaned over and kissed under her ear. "Then travel to the isle."

"Manhattan?"

"Yes. The Fashionista must surely know some designers you could drop in on."

"That's actually a really good idea." Excitement grew in Maxie's voice. "We could do a day trip."

"We?"

"Yeah. We could go to Central Park, and all the stores."

"Actually, the Jackal was thinking that you might wish to go with a female companion. Such as my sister."

"Robin's always with the baby."

"What about the Blonde One?"

"You know she's not allowed to. C'mon Spinelli, it'll be fun."

"Shopping?"

"We'll do more than shop. We can be tourists." She begged. "Please Spinelli, I do need new clothes."

"The Jackal has to work."

"Jason will let you."

Jason had entered the apartment. "Let him do what?"

Maxie jumped off the couch, Spinelli behind her.

"You'll let Spinelli come to New York with me to get maternity clothes."

Jason looked at Spinelli, who was waving him off. "Of course I will, Maxie. I'll even let you take my car."

Maxie hugged him as Spinelli collapsed to the couch.

--

The next day Spinelli was driving Jason's SUV through downtown New York City.

"Have you really never been here before, Spinelli?" Maxie asked from the passenger seat.

"No, the Jackal never had the time."

"Then we should be tourists."

"Let's just purchase Maximista's necessary attire and return to the less stressful traffic of Port Charles."

Maxie checked the address Jason had given them. "There," she pointed, "that's the parking garage."

Spinelli pulled in and left the car.

"Where to now?" He asked.

Maxie looked down the street. "I have an idea." She pulled him down the street and paid a woman on the corner. A red sightseeing bus stopped in front of them and she dragged him to the open top.

"What is the Tricky Fair One doing?"

"Sightseeing. This bus goes all over the city and we can get off and on as we please. And, lucky for us, it goes right by the stores Kate recommended."

"Lucky."

"C'mon. You'll love it. Everyone has to see New York at least once."

"Why?"

"Because it's awesome."

"It's a city. Noisy and loud."

"Spin, you're just a small town boy, aren't you?" Maxie slipped her arm around her head on his shoulder.

"Is the Jackal being mocked?"

"Just a little."

He grinned and kissed her.

The tour started, so they sat together and listened. Maxie tried to point out places she thought Spinelli would be interested in. They got off in the Fashion District.

"Okay, the first store Kate said to go to is right over…there it is, Spinelli." He looked at the store and only saw very bright colors.

"Come on." Maxie pulled him inside. "Now I'm thinking I want to mostly get dresses because the only way to make pants fit is with the elastic waist and I am not a fan of that." She began examining the clothes and chose some to try on.

This continued in the next few stores, Spinelli becoming laden with shopping bags. He had struck up random friendships with other men sitting outside the fitting rooms, talking about video games and babies. When they left the final store, he wrapped his arm around Maxie, and said, exhausted, "Where to now?"

"We're gonna get back on the bus and I thought we could go to Times Square?"

"Okay."

When they arrived in Times Square, Spinelli was busily exclaiming over some of the facts the tour guide had shared.

"It's much different than it appears on my screen, Maximista."

"That's because it's not pixels and stuff, it's real. C'mon," she grabbed his hand. "Let's go to the toy store."

They wandered through the toys, getting lost a few times. Maxie exclaimed over the little clothes, while Spinelli checked out toy computers and video games. Finally, they purchased a stuffed elephant for Robin's baby, a toy laptop and stuffed animals for their own child. Then they wandered Times Square, seeing the sights and hearing the sounds of the city.


	16. Shower

The next night Spinelli and Maxie went to Mac's for dinner.

Robin greeted them from the couch. "Hey you guys."

Maxie leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love your outfit."

Maxie grinned. "It's one of the ones I got yesterday." She struck a pose.

"We also picked this up for your wee one." Spinelli handed her the stuffed elephant.

"Thanks, you guys."

Maxie sat on the couch next to Robin, narrowly missing a note pad. "What's this?" She picked it up.

"Oh," Robin looked excited, "since I'm on maternity leave, I wanted to stay busy. So I'm planning a 'Nurse's Ball'."

"Really? When?"

"March. Carly and Jax are donating the location, the ballroom at the Metro Court, Kate Howard is going to donate what we need for sets and costumes, and Nikolas and the Quartermaines are going to match donations. I still need a host, but I've started setting up acts." She uncapped a pen. "So, what can I put you two down for?"

"The Jackal does not…"

"We'll do something." Maxie interrupted. "Like an acting scene or something."

"Maximista, why don't you and Uncle Mac do something?"

"Do what?" Mac walked in from the kitchen.

"A musical number of some sort at the Nurse's Ball." Spinelli explained.

"Oh, we're going to." Mac handed him an orange soda. "I always do something with my girls."

"And Spinelli and I are going to do a scene, too. Aren't we, Spin?" She kicked him.

"Ouch! The Jackal supposes."

"Good. So are you guys going to Nikolas' Christmas party on Friday?"

Robin and Mac shared a sideways look. "Yeah. We'll be there."

Maxie noticed the look. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Mac told her. "I think Patrick and Anna have dinner ready."

--

Maxie led Spinelli into Wyndemere which was decorated for Christmas.

"Isn't it beautiful, Spinelli?"

"You're beautiful."

"You don't always have to compliment me." She blushed.

"The Jackal tells the truth." He kissed her hand. "Should we enter?"

They walked into the gorgeously decorated ballroom. Couples were dancing around the room. Maxie noticed two rooms off to the side. One was full of children meeting with Santa Claus. The other she didn't get a good look at before Spinelli pulled her onto the floor.

They danced until she begged off for a drink. She noticed Nadine looking anxiously for someone and then join her and Spinelli.

"I'm glad I found you two,"

"Why?" Maxie was confused.

"Robin needs you in the room over there." She pointed to the room that Maxie hadn't gotten a look at.

"Is she okay?" Maxie hurried in that direction.

"Yeah, she just wanted me to get you."

Maxie rushed into the room, noticing it was decorated in pink and blue. She saw Mac, Lulu, Johnny, Leyla, Nikolas, Jason, and others.

"Surprise!" They shouted.

"What?!"

Robin laughed from a chair behind her. "It's your baby shower, Maxie!"

"For me? Really?"

"Yes, really." Mac pulled her to a couch.

Jason joined Spinelli. "You surprised?"

"You knew, Stone Cold?"

"Of course I did. Why do you think I sent you to New York?"

"Thank you, Stone Cold."

Nadine clapped to get everyone's attention. "We're going to let Maxie open her gifts."

Maxie grinned in excitement.

She opened up blankets from Lulu ('I've been working on them in therapy.'), designer baby clothes from Kate and Sonny, a stroller from Carly and Jax, a bassinet from Anna. Most of the men gave toys and books, the women gave clothes in gender neutral colors. Jason gave them a savings bond worth 50,000 ('For the kid's education.'). Finally, Mac and Nikolas brought out a beautiful crib. Maxie gasped and stood to run her hand along it.

"Dad, it's gorgeous. Spinelli, come look." She pulled him over.

Mac grinned at his daughter's happiness, and then turned to hide his tears. Instead, his eyes opened wide in shock as he recognized a woman in the doorway.

"Felicia?" He whispered, making his way to the door.

"Mac," she sounded relieved, "there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"What…why are you here?"

"Robin called me about her baby. I wanted to be here." She looked at the room. "Oh, is this her baby shower?"

"No, hers was weeks ago."

"Then whose…" She looked around and saw Maxie and Spinelli hugging by the crib. "Oh, there's Maxie. How is she…?" She trailed off as Maxie turned to profile and she saw the baby bump. "Maxie? Maxie!"

Maxie heard her name and turned. "Mom?" She hurried over to Felicia and Mac.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Robin called me. Are you pregnant?"

"Robin!"

Robin walked up with Patrick. "I called her about me. I didn't know you hadn't told her."

"You're pregnant?" Felicia was stunned.

"Duh mom, isn't it obvious?"

"Maxie." Mac admonished her. "You promised you'd tell your mother."

"I said I'd tell her before the baby's born. I thought I'd call her from the delivery room."

"Maxie." Mac sighed.

"How was I supposed to know she'd just show up? At my baby shower, no less."

"Who is the father?" Felicia asked, still in shock.

"Damien Spinelli." Mac told her.

"And you! You don't tell me about this?"

Mac raised his hands in defense. "It's Maxie's responsibility to tell you."

"Who is Damien Spinelli?"

"My little brother." Robin told her.

Spinelli noticed the arguing group and left Jason to check on Maxie.

"Maximista? Uncle Mac? Is everything okay over here?"

"Spinelli!" Maxie took his arm. "I don't know if you remember my mother."

Spinelli smiled and reached out a hand. "Greetings, mother of my Fair One."

Felicia gave him and odd look. "What has been going on?"

"Like you care, mom."

"Maxie! How can you think I wouldn't care?"

"Wow, I wonder."

"How did this even happen?"

"Felicia, you had two kids," Mack interjected, "do you really have to ask?"

"Very funny, Mac. Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on her?"

"Oh." Maxie got angry. "Don't even think about blaming Mac."

"Maximista, perhaps we should take this discussion somewhere quieter."

Maxie looked around at everyone in the room staring at them. "Let's continue this on the terrace."

Maxie, Spinelli, Mac, Felicia and Robin filed outside. As soon as the door shut behind them:

"Mac has been a better parent than you ever were!"

"Maximista, please calm down."

"Yeah Maxie," Robin added, "remember, a stress-free pregnancy."

"Right, right." Maxie took some deep breaths.

"Now will someone tell me how this happened?" Felicia repeated.

Mac sighed. "Damien and Maxie became friends after Georgie died. One thing led to another and now we're going to be grandparents."

"Impressive summation, Uncle Mac." Spinelli told him.

"Thank you Damien."

Felicia shook her head in dismay. "Maxie, have you even thought this through? You're awfully young to be having a baby."

"Of course I thought this through. Spinelli and I both have good jobs and Dad's been setting up a nursery. Face it mom, you're going to be a grandmother." Maxie grabbed Spinelli's hand and dragged him to the door. "Don't worry. I don't expect you to be involved." The door slammed behind her.

"Mac, what happened?" Felicia was indignant.

"She grew up. It was bound to happen eventually."

"But…"

"No, Felicia. I've had it. I did my best, but you had to know that your disappearing act was going to have some effect."

"My what?"

Mac gave her a piercing look.

"Okay, but…"

"But nothing. Look Felicia, I stayed here because I wanted to raise my girls. And they are mine, not Frisco's. I have done everything in my power to give them a home, a place they can always come back to. But they, not just your girls, Robin too, grew up hearing about their parents' epic love stories and that is quite a thing to live up to. I have tried to teach them that love means being there, but that's hard to do when the people who should love them most aren't there." He took a deep breath. "You have never been there for Maxie before, Felicia. I don't think you should try to start now."

Robin came up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Uncle Mac."

He kissed her head and went inside.

Felicia looked at Robin. "I guess it's your turn."

"I'm not mad at you, Felicia."

"No?"

Robin shook her head.

"Then tell me about Damien?"

"He's great. My dad's his dad too, you know. He's really smart."

"What does he do?"

"He's Jason's tech support."

"He's with the mob?" Felicia wondered if she'd every stop being shocked.

"Kind of. Jason tries to keep him out of the dangerous stuff. Spinelli is a licensed P.I. too. Oh, and only Mac calls him Damien. Everyone else calls him Spinelli."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Felicia asked.

"Maxie can really hold a grudge, but if you make things better with Uncle Mac, you'll probably be okay."

"Thanks Robin."

--

Mac found Spinelli and Maxie checking out the stroller from Carly and Jax. Carly was explaining how to use the car seat part.

"Maxie," Mac said softly, "can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure. Spin, I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek as he listened intently to Carly.

"What is it, Dad?"

"I would like you to be nicer to your mother."

Maxie crossed her arms petulantly. "Why should I?"

"Because she's your mother."

"When it's convenient."

"Maxie," Mac sighed, "I have never been happy with how Felicia treated you girls."

"Really? You never…"

"I didn't want to turn you against her." Mac put his hands on her shoulders. "Look, Maxie, you got dealt a pretty bad hand growing up, but you have a family and if your mom wants to fix things, let her. If only for the sake of my grandkid."

"I'll try." Maxie hugged him. "It may have been a bad hand, Dad, but I did get an Ace."


	17. Finale

AN: This is the last chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate the support. The song Mac, Robin, and Maxie perform is called "No Matter What" and is from the Broadway Production of "Beauty and the Beast" and belongs to it's writers. Maxie and Spinelli perform "Who's on First?", a classic Abbott and Costello sketch, and it belongs to them. Italics represent the song and sketch. (Edited to correct the creators of WOF. Thanks hollyg3.)

The next few months passed in a flurry of work and Nurses' Ball preparations. Mac, Spinelli and Patrick had the nursery set in up in Georgie's old bedroom. Maxie and Spinelli had discussing moving in together, but had decided to wait, even though they already spent practically every night together. Spinelli had to be available to Jason at all times and Maxie refused to move into the Penthouse.

Felicia and Maxie had reached an uneasy détente. Felicia had been in and out of Port Charles but had promised to return for the Nurses' Ball.

Lulu was out of Shadybrook, which was great for Maxie. Kate had agreed to host the Nurses' Ball so Maxie had been busy with dresses and dialogue. Lulu's return had allowed her to pass off some of the responsibilities.

The day of the Nurses' Ball dawned, bright and sunny, April 6th. Jason had bought a table at the event and Spinelli and Maxie planned on sitting with him, when they weren't onstage.

Spinelli hurried down the Penthouse stairs.

"How does the Jackal look?" He asked Jason, turning to show off his tuxedo.

"You look great. Aren't you glad I made you buy a tux?" Jason replied, straightening his tie.

"The Jackal did not think he would get so much use out of it."

"Is Maxie coming here?"

"No, we're meeting at the event. Apparently, Uncle Mac wanted to rehearse more."

"How about you? Any more practice necessary?"

"No. the Jackal has his part down."

"Let's go"

--

The show started with no hitches. Alexis and Diane's tap dance routine was a big hit. Soon, Mac, Robin, and Maxie were up.

"Next up," Kate introduced them, "we have Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio and his girls!"

The curtain opened. Maxie sat on a park bench, Robin leaned against a streetlight, and Mac sat on the edge of the bench. Maxie smiled at Spinelli in the audience.

_Maxie: Papa, do you think I'm odd?_

A laugh came from the audience.

_Mac: My daughter odd? Where did you get an idea like that?_

_Robin: I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk._

Spinelli found Patrick in the crowd and grinned at him.

_Mac: They talk about me too."_ He stood and walked to center stage.

_No, we're not odd, it's true_

_No family ever saner_

_Except one uncle who…_He looked at Robin.

_Well, maybe let that pass_

_In all you say or do_

_You couldn't make it plainer_

_You are your mothers' daughters, therefore you are class_

Robin joined him: _So I should just accept_

_I'm simply not like them_

Mac spun her quickly: _They are the common herd_

_And you should take my word_

_You are unique: crème de la crème_

He walked back and led Maxie to join them.

_Mac: No matter what you do_

_I'm on your side_

_And if my point of view _

_Is somewhat misty-eyed_

_There's nothing clearer in my life_

_Then what I wish and feel for you_

_And that's a lot_

_No matter what_

_Maxie: No matter what they say_

_You make me proud_

_I love the funny way_

_You stand out from the crowd_

She found Spinelli and winked at him.

_Mac: It's my intention my invention _

_Shows the world out there one day_

_Just what we've got_

_Maxie: No matter what_

_Mac: Now some may say all fathers just exaggerate_

_Robin: That every daughter's great?_

_Mac: You are!_

Maxie put her arm around Mac: _And ev'ry daughter tends to say her father's tops._

_Mac: She pulls out all the stops_

_To praise him_

_Robin: And quite rightly!_

_Mac: No matter what the pain_

_We've come this far_

_I pray that you remain_

_Exactly as you are_

He shrugged dramatically.

_This really is a case of father knowing best._

_Robin and Maxie: And daughters too!_

_Mac: You're never strange._

_Robin and Maxie: Don't ever change_

_All: You're all I've got_

_No matter what_

Wild cheers erupted from portions of the audience as the three of them bowed, then hurried off the stage.

Maxie joined Spinelli during Lucky and Sam's performance of 'Somewhere Out There.'

"So, how'd we do?"

"Maximista, you were fantastic." She kissed him in thanks.

"Maxie, you did wonderful."

"Thanks, Jason." She got a pained look on her face and held her back.

"Is my Fair One alright?"

"My back hurts."

"You should rest."

"Spinelli you are not getting out of our performance."

Spinelli looked sheepish. "The Jackal wasn't…"

"Nope. Don't want to hear it."

About half an hour later, Maxie and Spinelli crept quietly away from the table and went backstage to get ready. They were the second to last act. Spinelli stuck a hat with a 'Press' card on his head as Maxie pulled on a baseball shirt and grabbed a bat.

"You ready?"

"The Jackal is as ready as possible."

They heard Kate on stage. "Thank you Milo and Max for that fantastic brother act. Up next, we have Damien Spinelli and Maxie Jones with the classic, 'Who's On First?'."

Maxie and Spinelli found a spot in the middle of the stage and Maxie got a few laughs swinging the bat around. Spinelli cleared his throat.

_Look, if you're the coach, you must know all the players._

Maxie leaned on the bat. _I certainly do._

_Well, you know I've never met the guys. So you'll have to tell me their names, and then I'll know who's playing on the team._

_Well, let's see, we have on the bags, Who's on first, What's on Second, I Don't Know is on third…_

Spinelli shrugged. _That's what I want to find out._

_I say Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third. _She grabbed her back. Spinelli gave her a quick look but she shook her head in dismissal.

_Are you the manager?_

_Yes._

_You gonna be the coach too?_

_Yes._

_And you don't know the fellows' names?_

_Well I should._

_Well, then who's on first?_

_Yes._

_I mean the fellow's name._

_Who._

_The first baseman._

_Who._

A ripple of laughter passed over the audience.

_The guy playing…_

_Who is on first!_

_I'm asking YOU who's on first?_

_That's the man's name!_

_That's who's name?_

_Yes._

_Well go ahead and tell me._

_That's it._

_That's who?_

_Yes._

Patrick and Robin were cracking up at their table. Maxie's back twinged again and she struggled to hide it.

_You got a first baseman?_

_Certainly._

_Who's playing first?_

_That's right._

_When you pay off the first baseman every month, who get the money?_

_Every dollar of it._

_All I'm trying to find out is the fellow's name on first base._

_Who._

_The guy that gets…_

_That's it._

_Who gets the money…_

_He does, every dollar. _She grinned. _Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it._

_Whose wife?_

_Yes._

Jason cracked a smile. Maxie swung the bat over her shoulder.

_What's wrong with that? _She added.

_Look, all I wanna know is when you sign up the first baseman, how does he sign his name?_

_Who._

_The guy._

_Who._

_How does he sign…_

_That's how he signs it._

_Who?_

_Yes._

They paused for effect and for Maxie to reach for her back again.

_All I'm trying to find out is what's the guy's name on first base._

_No, What is on second base._

_I'm not asking you who's on second._

_Who's on first._

_One base at a time!_

_Well, don't change the players around._

Spinelli threw down his notepad in mock anger.

_I'm not changing nobody!_

_Take it easy, buddy._

_I'm only asking you, who's the guy on first base?_

_That's right._

_Okay._

_Alright._

Mac and Felicia were greatly enjoying the performance from a table in the back.

_What's the guy's name on first base?_

_No. What's on second._

_I'm not asking you who's on second._

_Who's on first._

_I don't know._

_He's on third, we're not talking about him._

A roar of laughter erupted from Jax and Carly's table.

_Now how did I get on third base?_

_Why, you mentioned his name._

_If I mentioned the third baseman's name, who did I say was playing third?_

_No. Who's playing first._

_What's on first?_

_What's on second._

_I don't know._

_He's on third._

_There I go, back on third again!_

Spinelli was starting to worry about the number of times Maxie had grabbed her back, but knew she wanted him to finish the performance. _Would you just stay on third base and don't go off it?_

_Alright, what do you want to know?_

_Now, who's playing third base?_

_Why do you insist on putting Who on third base?_

_What am I putting on third?_

_No, What is on second._

_You don't want who on second?_

_Who is on first._

_I don't know._

_Third base!_ They said in unison.

Diane and Max were leaning against each other, laughing, at Jason's table. He looked at them, bemused.

_Look, you got an outfield?_

_Sure._

_The left fielder's name?_

_Why._

_I just thought I'd ask you._

_Well, I just thought I'd tell ya._

_Then tell me who's playing left field._

_Who's playing first._

_I'm not…stay out of the infield! I want to know what's the guy's name in left field?_

_No. What is on second._

_I'm not asking you who's on second._

_Who's on first!_

_I don't know._

_Third base!_

At the Cassadine table, everyone but Lulu was in tears from laughing so hard. "I don't get it." She whispered to Nikolas, who laughed harder.

_The left fielder's name?_

_Why._

_Because!_

_He's center field._

Spinelli let loose a dramatic eye roll.

_Look, you got a pitcher on this team?_

_Sure._

_The pitcher's name?_

_Tomorrow._

_You don't want to tell me today?_

_I'm telling you now._

_Then go ahead._

_Tomorrow!_

_What time?_

_What time what?_

_What time tomorrow are you gonna tell me who's pitching?_

Maxie put one hand on her hip.

_Now listen. Who is not pitching._

_I'll break your arm, you say who's on first. I want to know what's the pitcher's name?_

_What's on second._

_I don't know._

_Third base!_

Spinelli picked up the notepad he'd thrown earlier.

_Got a catcher?_

_Certainly._

_The catcher's name?_

_Today._

_Today, and tomorrow's pitching._

_Now you've got it._

_All we got is a couple of days on the team. You know I'm a catcher too._

_So they tell me._

_I get behind the plate to do some fancy catching. Tomorrow's pitching on my team and a heavy hitter gets up. Now the heavy hitter bunts the ball. When he burns the ball, me, being a good catcher, I'm gonna throw the guy out at first base. So I pick up the ball and I throw it to who?_

_Now that's the first thing you've said right._

_I don't even know what I'm talking about!_

Edward Quartermaine leaned over to Tracy, "Do you think that's how they sound all the time?"

_That's all you have to do._

_Is to throw the ball to first base._

_Yes!_

_Now who's got it?_

_Naturally._

Dr. Kelly Lee was at a table with other GH staffers, and while she was enjoying the show, she was also noting how many times Maxie reached for her back.

_Look, if I throw the ball to first base, somebody's gotta get it. Now, who has it?_

_Naturally._

_Who?_

_Naturally._

_Naturally?_

_Naturally._

_So I pick up the ball and throw it to Naturally._

_No you don't, you throw the ball to Who._

_Naturally._

_That's different._

_That's what I said._

_You're not saying it…_

_I throw the ball to Naturally._

_No you don't, you throw the ball to Who._

_Naturally._

_That's it._

_That's what I said!_

_You ask me._

_I throw the ball to who?_

_Naturally._

_Now you ask me._

_You throw the ball to Who?_

_Naturally._

_That's it._

_Same as you! Same as you! _He threw the hat to the floor. _I throw the ball to who. Whoever it is drops the ball and the guy runs to second. Who picks up the ball and throws it to What. What throws it to I Don't Know. I Don't Know throws it to Tomorrow. Triple Play. Another guy gets up and hits a long fly ball to Because. Why? I don't know. He's on third and I don't care!_

_What?_

_I said I don't care!_

_Oh, that's our shortstop._

They turned and bowed to the applauding room, then hurried offstage, hugging in excitement.

"Maximista, I think you need to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine, Spinelli…ow!" Maxie grimace in pain.

"Maxie?" Dr Lee joined them. "I think you're in labor.

"I know. My water broke when I was in the bathroom."

"Maximista! You didn't…"

"I wanted to perform. Ow!"

"How far apart are the contractions?" Dr Lee asked.

"She just had one." Spinelli told her. "Right before you came."

She looked at her watch. "So, about a minute?"

Spinelli and Maxie nodded.

"Okay, so there's no time to get you anywhere."

Kate came off stage from introducing Morgan and Kristina. "What's going on?"

"Maxie's in labor."

"Fashionista, will you get her father and Dr. Scorpio?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Kate hurried off.

Maxie looked at Kelly in fear. "I can't get to the hospital?"

"No, Maxie. The baby's about to come. Spinelli, you hold her hand. I need to get your pants off."

"Maxie?" Mac, Robin and Felicia hurried to her side. "Spinelli? What's going on?" Mac added.

"You're about to be a grandfather, Commissioner." Dr. Lee told him. "Commissioner, Spinelli, let's move her to the room behind this one."

They lifted her up and began moving her.

"Wait, she's not due for a couple of weeks." Felicia said.

"Don't worry mom." Maxie told her. "Babies come early all the time."

"She's right." Kelly told her. "Right there, on the couch."

They settled her down.

"Robin," Kelly added, "will you ask one of the staff to get towels?"

"Kelly, what about her heart?" Robin whispered.

"She should be okay, but tell Patrick and Dr. Quartermaine, just in case."

Robin nodded and took off.

"Robin!" Maxie called.

"She'll be back." Mac assured her.

Spinelli knelt next to the couch and Maxie reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Spin. I should have told you so we could get to the hospital."

"It's okay, Brave Maximista." He kissed her hand.

Maxie squeezed hard as she was hit with another contraction. "Daddy!"

Mac grabbed her other hand. "It's okay, baby."

Felicia stood behind the couch, feeling jealousy eat at her.

"Sorry mom. I only have two hands."

Felicia laughed, the jealousy chased away.

Robin hurried back with one of the maids carrying towels, Patrick and Monica behind her.

"Everything okay, Kelly?" Patrick asked.

"So far."

Robin whispered in Mac's ear. "Keep track of her heartbeat. If it changes too much, say something."

Mac nodded.

"Kate made an announcement." Maxie told them. "Everyone's pulling for you."

"Thanks." Maxie panted through another contraction.

"Alright Maxie. You're fully dilated. You ready?"

"Can I say no?"

Everyone laughed.

"Maximista, just look in my eyes, okay?"

She nodded.

"I love you Spinelli."

"I love you too Maxie."

"Alright Maxie, I need you to push."

Five minutes later, it was all over. Spinelli cut the cord of his brand new son. He was wrapped in a towel and placed on Maxie's chest. She ran her hand over his dark hair and looked into his blue eyes.

"He's perfect."

Spinelli was silent, looking at him in awe.

Mac took his fingers off of Maxie's wrist, giving a sign of relief that nothing had gone wrong. "Does he have a name? The town wants to know." He nodded to Kate standing in the doorway.

"Spin?" Maxie looked at him.

"Yeah. It's his name."

Maxie turned to Mac and Felicia.

"His name is George Malcolm Spinelli."

Mac grinned and kissed her head. Kate went to tell everyone.

"Thank you Maximista. Thank you." Spinelli kissed her. "Thank you for my family."

THE END


End file.
